At Last: A Jacob Black Fanfiction
by Mimiteh
Summary: Jacob struggles to deal with Bella’s choice, can the new girl in town change his mind? Will there be forces that hold them apart? JacobOC. This is my first fan fic, a work in progress. Please read and review. Chapter 13 just added.
1. Prologue: You Can Run but You Can't Hide

At Last: A Jacob Black Fan Fiction

By Nokomis

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters from the Twilight Series or any of her plot. I am merely a fan who wishes to explore her own plot line for Jacob…and also redeem Leah a little bit.

Jacob/OC

Synopsis: Jacob struggles to deal with Bella's choice, can the new girl in town change his mind? Will there be forces that hold them apart? Ok, it my first fan fic ever, a work in progress, more to come. Be gentle. Let me know what you think.

Prologue: You Can Run but You Can't Hide

He could no longer hear just the crunch of leaves beneath his feet and the wind blow past him. The brown and green of the forest flew by in bright blur of sunlight as he picked up speed. He pushed his four legs as fast as they could go, falling into a solid rhythm that came easily to him now. Jacob could hear them coming as he ran. He supposed it would only be a matter of time and it wasn't long before Sam and the other caught up to him. No doubt Billy had sent them to bring him back, but he knew they would never have let him run forever. A month had passed since Jacob phased back and attempted to leave his human side far behind him, a month since he received the wedding invitation. Their thoughts became louder as they gained on him.

_Come home._ He heard Embry plea.

_It's not the same without you. _Quil added.

_No. Go away._ Jacob answered defiantly.

_Oh, come on, Jacob! Get over her already. It's not like you imprinted with Bella!_ Leah whined. Jacob snarled at her comment. Leah Clearwater was the last person he wanted hearing his thoughts and the last person who should be giving him advice about moving on. She was still hung up on Sam and the entire pack paid the price of that scorned love.

_Go away, Leah! You should take your own advice for once. _He fired back.

_Enough!_ Sam interjected. _I will handle this. You three go back home._

Quil and Embry wanted to protest in disappointment, they wanted to help their friend. Leah wanted to protest in sheer defiance but the three wolves didn't dare argue with their leader.

_You should go with them, Sam. You are only wasting your time._ Jacob sighed impatiently, knowing Sam wouldn't give up that easily. The two wolves were facing one another, their eyes locked in a stubborn intensity.

_I'm not leaving without you. It's time you came home, Jacob. Your place is with us. Your family and your friends miss you. _Sam reasoned. It was a compelling argument. He wondered how Billy was faring without him and he did miss his friends. He knew he had been selfish when he ran away, wanting to escape the pain he was feeling, but he wasn't done being stubborn just yet.

_No._ he offered in a cool, even tone.

_Jake, I'm not asking. _

_Oh? You're giving me an order?_ Jacob challenged sarcastically but even he knew he was playing with fire.

_Yes, I am the leader of this pack._ Sam said with a tense patience.

_We both know who the true leader of this pack is, Sam. You are forgetting that I'm the reason why you are still the leader._ Sam snarled in response, he was tired of Jacob's foolishness. Both wolves stood feet apart with teeth bared and their growls growing louder and angrier.

_I know you are hurting but let's get one thing straight. You choose not to step up and ask me to remain the leader so don't go throwing rank around because you feel like sulking. You can't run away because she didn't pick you. It's time you moved on, Jake._

_You think this is about Bella not choosing to love me back? _He asked incredulously. _I can live the pain that she chose that bloodsucker over me but she is choosing to become one of them! She is choosing to become my enemy! _Sam relaxed and hung his head. He knew how much it pained his friend when he learned that Bella had decided that becoming a vampire seemed like the best course of action, the best way to protect the ones she loved.

_I'm sorry about that, really. We all know how you feel. We feel it too, remember? But you said it yourself that she __**chose**__ to become one of them. _Jacob stood silently staring into his friend's eyes. He couldn't deny that Sam was right.

Jacob let the words and emotions he tried to leave behind settle on him once again. It felt like a weight was sitting on his chest. He was weary and he knew he couldn't out run it all forever, not the pack and not his memories of Bella's haunting choice. It would always manage to find him but it _was_ time to come home.


	2. The Lonely Hearts Club

Chapter 1: The Lonely Hearts Club

Jacob walked slowly up the beach with his hands in his pockets. The days were becoming cooler as summer wound down and the days grew shorter as each passed. At least today it wasn't raining as he strolled along the shore in silence. It was a rare moment of peace. The pack rarely let him alone these days as if to make sure he wouldn't cut and run again, but Jacob knew his memories were something he could never run far enough away from. They would always be nipping at his heels.

He felt the wet, cool sand shift beneath his bare feet leaving his foot prints to be washed away by the lapping water, erasing any physical evidence of his presence. Jacob kept his eyes on the shore line watching the soft waves kiss the sand and retreat over and over. As if his body was on autopilot he turned, without looking up, to a cluster of driftwood benches that were stationed around the remnants of a bonfire. It was a walk he had taken many times before to this spot over the past two years. It was _their_ spot.

The driftwood bench was white and smooth from years of use. Jacob sat and ran his hand over the empty wood next to him picturing Bella beside him, smiling. Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath not wanting to let his memory fade.

_The sunset is beautiful here._ A familiar voice said softly. The cloudless sky was a rich, powdery blue and lightened as it faded to a dazzling pinkish purple on the horizon standing out against the dark blue water.

_I know and I'm glad you're here with me. _Jacob opened his eyes and turned his head. Bella sat next to him smiling at him with her chocolate brown eyes. He reached for hand and interlaced their fingers; his dark, russet skin looking striking against the pale, creamy tone of hers.

_You know I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. _Bella said has she turned her gaze back to the horizon. She stared out at the water momentarily and then turned to study Jacob's face.

_Your hair is getting longer. I like it. _He smiled sheepishly and ran his free hand through his hair. It was long enough to pull back into a ponytail now. He remembered how she said that she missed his long hair.

_I remembered that you liked my hair longer._

_I do. _Bella smiled. _How's Billy?_

_He's fine. He's watching me like a hawk making sure I don't run away again._Jacob frowned.

_How's Charlie?_

_He's fine. He is here most of the time, if he isn't out fishing or working. I don't think he can stand being in the house anymore with you gone. He misses you. I miss you._

_My Jacob, my sunshine. I've missed you, too. _Bella smiled and touched her finger tips to his cheek. Her fingers felt cool against his warm skin and he smiled at her touch. Bella leaned closer to Jacob and he moved in to kiss her on the lips.

Suddenly, a hawk's cry overhead jolted Jacob out of his day dream. He sighed as he looked out to the water. The sun was sinking lower in the sky. The brightness of the memory faded with the daylight, but she was never far from his mind. Jacob was glad that the pack was gaining more control over their personal thoughts. With the lack of vampires in the area, it had almost become their mission. Even Leah was gaining control of her bitter thoughts, or at least she was just getting better at hiding it from the pack. Jacob was grateful for this small measure of control. It was hard enough imagining a million and one conversations with Bella in his head. It was even harder to have his thoughts of her broadcasted to the entire pack.

Despite the disturbance, the only noise that infiltrated the soft, steady sound of the waves was the inhale and exhale of his breathing. He had come to find that the rhythm of ocean had a calming effect when his thoughts overwhelmed him, as if it helped to keep his control. He reveled in this small moment of peace, but he knew it wouldn't last long. Jacob sighed in annoyance at the small, slender body that plopped down next to him.

"Go away, Leah. I don't need any of your crap today." Jacob and Leah sat side by side keeping their eyes on the horizon.

"Hello to you too." She quipped sarcastically but she didn't move.

"Seriously, if you're here to make snide comments and be utterly useless than leave." Jacob hissed.

"I'm not. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Leah sighed softly. Her tone surprised Jacob so much that he turned to look at her in disbelief. The look on her face was suddenly pained and weary, no longer supporting the brave mask she was used to fronting.

"So, what _are_ you doing here?" He knew that was a loaded question because with Leah, only God truly knew. But he was curious; he wasn't used to her looking so—defeated. Leah turned and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. Her eyes were softened from her usual icy stare; the brown irises were absent of their almost permanent state of bitterness and pride. Jacob could only see pain radiating from their depths. Leah's forehead wrinkled in concentration like she was searching for the right words.

"Look, I'm sorry--" Leah began.

"You're sorry? Leah, are you feeling ok or have you just totally gone insane?" Jacob quipped. Anger flashed across Leah's brown eyes like fire.

"Forget it," she said as she began to rise from the bench. "I don't know why I even bothered." Jacob could see tears starting to form in her eyes and he gently grabbed her arm, tugging her back down beside him. He knew he had gone too far, which came as a shock to him. Leah never let anyone see her venerable.

"I'm sorry, Leah. I was only joking." He said softly as he put an arm around her shoulder. "So, you were saying you were sorry, but why?"

Leah wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek and sniffled. It had been a long time since she let anyone get anything but anger out of her.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry about being so hard on you about this whole Bella thing."

"Thanks, but honestly, do we have to talk about this?" Jacob sighed. Bella was not a topic he wanted to discuss with anyone these days. Everyone was telling him to move on. At the beginning, everyone was telling to move on out of sympathy, it was for the best. Now, the pack had grown annoyed by Jacob's moments of sulking and the "move on's" lacked their original sympathy. Leah had been impatient with Jacob from the beginning but, then again, she never cared for Isabella Swan to begin with.

"Yes, Jake, and you need to listen to me." She said suddenly serious.

"Oh? Is that a fact?"

"Just listen," she began not giving him a chance to cut her off again. "I don't want you to end up like me. I know what the pack thinks of me, what _you_ think of me. I'm the bitter, little harpy who makes life hell for everyone, constantly holding the past over everyone's head. Thinking about the things everyone would rather forget and holding them front and center.

Oh, don't look so shocked, Jacob Black. I only pretend to not care what you all think and I see the pity in _**everyone's**_ eyes. 'Oh, look at poor, Leah. She never got over Sam and to think that she agreed to be a bridesmaid their wedding when she is still in love with him. How terrible for Leah, how can she live with the humiliation?' We may have gained more control over our thoughts, but I still see they way you all look at me. I know that the damage is done on my end, but it is not too late for you."

Jacob sat speechless as Leah's words poured out like a fast moving stream.

"You know what? I envy you."

"You _envy _me? How is that?" Jacob questioned.

"At least Bella is gone. You don't have a constant reminder hanging in your face. She was decent enough to leave, to let you move on. I have to stare Sam and Emily in the face every day with the knowledge that we all know that I still love Sam. It is like being gutted every day and having to pick up the pieces and patch myself the best way I can. Anger was the only way I knew how to protect myself from completely falling apart.

I don't want you to become the same way. I know you loved Bella, that you still love her, but she is gone, Jake. But holding onto her is like digging a hole and if you keep digging long enough, you aren't going to be able to climb out. I'm not saying it will be easy and you will never totally forget her. First loves never leave you the same way and you never forget them, but I know you'll love again. You'll find your soul mate but if you keep holding onto her you won't be able to give anyone else a chance. Please." Leah pleaded. Jacob realized that tears were now streaming down Leah's face. Not knowing quite what to say, he gave her a gentle hug. They had both been through more in the past year than most normal teenagers. Looking at Leah's face, puffy, red, and tear stained, he realized how much Leah was like a sister to him. Granted, she was mostly a temperamental, whiny, and stubborn sister, but still a sister and she was in pain. For the first time Leah had shown him the depth of her pain and Jacob understood.

"Thank you." Was the only response he could manage. Leah wiped her eyes with her hands and looked Jacob in the eyes.

"You know, if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you." Leah chuckled. Jacob smiled and gave her one last squeeze.

"Come on, let's go back home."


	3. The 'Noted Scholar'

Chapter 2: The 'Noted Scholar'

The sky was gray and cloudy as Jacob pulled into the school parking lot on his black motorcycle. Jacob had a hard time getting Charlie to leave him alone about his bike after is supposed 'accident' this past June. He tried to rally Billy behind him with no success simply saying that "kids will be kids". Once his efforts for team support failed, he resorted to sending Jacob newspaper clippings of motorcycle accidents in hopes of scaring Jacob senseless. Despite all his efforts, Charlie failed to get him to see things his way. Charlie made him promise to at least get rid of Bella's red bike and Jacob agreed to get Charlie off his back. In truth, Jacob didn't have the heart to sell it and Bella's bike sat in the corner of his makeshift garage underneath a plastic tarp. Even though he didn't have the heart to sell it, he couldn't bare to stare at it everyday either. It brought back too many memories.

Jacob smiled under his helmet as he saw the other students admire the loud, black bike in envy. He was the only student at school with a motorcycle and no doubt that gave him irrevocable cool points, not that he particularly cared. A small huddle of students dove out the way Jacob barreled toward them. Quil, Seth, and Embry leaned against a car in the parking lot chuckling at the spectacle of tiny, scattering freshmen as he pulled up beside them. Jacob turned off this bike and removed his helmet.

"Dude, sometimes I think you're not right in the head." Quil laughed as he clasped Jacob's hand in a macho handshake.

"What? They dove." Jacob replied lightly as he flashed a grin.

"Yea," Embry said as Jacob turned to clasp his hand. "They scurried like little squirrels. It was great." Jacob nodded towards Seth and clasped his hand.

"You're unusually cheerful for the first day of school, Embry. Usually, you treat school as if it were the plague." Jacob noted. The four boys walked across the school parking lot towards the front doors.

"Look at them all staring at us." Embry smiled as he nodding towards the staring faces of the other students. "Gentlemen, this is our year. The kingdom is ours!" Embry's grin widened flashing a brilliant set of white teeth against his copper skin while spreading his arms wide. The rest of the pack chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Oh please, I think they are just freaked out by how big we are." Quil chuckled as Embry's smile fell flat. The four boys were hard to miss. They were, without question, the tallest and biggest boys in the entire school even by high school standards. It was hard to miss this inconspicuous group.

"Yea, man," Jacob added. "We hate to burst your bubble, but I think being freakishly tall is bound to earn us some looks."

"And I'd hardly call high school 'a kingdom'." Quil interjected solemnly.

"Bah, you nay-sayers!" Embry waved them off as he put Seth in a playful headlock. "Come on, Seth, let's go mingle amongst our adoring subjects!"

It felt good to be carefree with his friends again after a summer of virtual lockdown. The pack never let him wander too far away for too long alone, but the tension that had infiltrated the pack in recent months dissipated amongst their boyish playfulness. Jacob laughed as Embry jokingly gave a regal wave to onlookers as they passed, leaving a throng of giggling freshmen girls in their wake. Students who blocked their path moved out of their way with hushed whispered and lingering stares as they walked not giving them much notice.

"Hey," Seth said. "Did you hear about the new students we're getting this year?" The rest of the pack shook their heads.

"I overheard my mom talking about it on the phone last night. Apparently some hot shot college professor is taking over as the new principal and his kids are coming here with him."

"Hot shot college professor? Why would he becoming here to La Push?" Quil asked.

"Supposedly, he was born and raised in La Push and left when he got some college scholarship to some Ivy League school. Apparently, he was a really big deal back in the day and from what my mom says, the council is honored to have such a 'noted scholar' to serve as principal." Seth stated as the boys walked down the hallway to their lockers. The three boys raised their eyebrows with a questioning look at the mention of the council. Jacob silently wondered why the pack hadn't been informed but shrugged it off. He supposed if it didn't involve vampires and the safety of the reservation, it wasn't the pack's concern.

"Noted scholar?" Embry laughed. "This guy sounds like he is going to be a real toolbox."

"Yea, maybe, I just hope his kids are cool." Seth continued. "From what I heard last night, his son, Avery, is in my year and his daughter, Lily, is a senior." Embry exchanged a playful glance with Jacob and Quil just shook his head.

"Oh, a new girl, huh? Hope she's hot!" Embry said as he stroked his chin. "Dibs!" he shouted as he playfully punched Jacob in the shoulder. Jacob responded by putting him in a headlock.

"Oh, you think so? Well, we'll see about that!" Jacob quipped as the boys continued to rough house their way through the hallway.

"Gentlemen!" a deep voice boomed from the office doorway. The pack froze in their tracks and turn to face a tall gentleman dressed in khakis and a brown tweed blazer over a blue Oxford shirt. The four boys supposed this was the 'noted scholar' they were so honored to have grace the halls of this institution.

_Yea, he's a real toolbox alright. All he is missing is the pocket protector and a bow tie._ Embry chuckled as he thought to himself. He caught Jacob's eyes which gave him a silent order to get a hold of himself.

The new principal stature gave an air of a no nonsense demeanor would have intimidating to the average student. He stood tall with his hands clasped in front with his shoulders squared; giving the impression that he was more like a bouncer than an administrator despite his attire. His short, 'professor' like, black hair had streaks of silver through it but it did little to age his sharp and handsome features. His copper skin was smooth and his dark black eyes peered at the boys through reading glasses seemed unnecessary. His hawk like stare seemed as if it could penetrate a lead wall. The name on the office door behind him read: Dr. Michael Matson.

"There is no rough housing in the hallways. I hope this will be the only warning I will have to give you this year. I don't like to repeat myself. Do I make myself clear?" The new principal said sternly.

"Ye-yes, Sir" Seth mumbled weakly. Quil, Embry, and Jacob stared at Seth in disbelief.

"Boys?" he said looking at the rest of the group waiting for their response, though they were hardly the puny teenage boys he addressed them as.

"Yes, sir." They mumbled in unison.

"Toolbox!" Embry coughed into his hand. Dr. Matson's black eyes glowered at him and his forehead wrinkled in irritation.

"Excuse me?" He huffed.

"Nothing, sir" Embry mumbled trying to hide a smirk. Jacob elbowed him and Embry cleared his throat in attempt to muffle his laughter.

"Good. Get yourselves to class. I do not tolerate tardiness." The boys turned and walked down the hallway leaving the new principal watching them warily as they walked away. Jacob and Quil exchange a silent glance. They had the feeling that this new principal might be more than a mere annoyance as the year unfolded. Embry was too busy processing Seth's reaction to notice the hint of worry in his friend's eyes.

"Dude," Embry whispered incredulously to Seth. "You can take on an army of newborn vampires without an ounce of fear but you crack like an egg when the new principal reprimands us for 'rough housing' in the hallway?"

"Clearly you've never seen my mom mad. A newborn army of vampires I can handle, but pissing off her is another story entirely. If I get in trouble at school especially on the first day of school, I'll be begging a new born vampire to tear me apart." Seth whispered back anxiously.

"Aww, how cute. Sethie is afwaid of his lil' old mommy!" Embry teased as he ruffled Seth's hair. A group of passing girls snickered, and Jacob and Quil laughed as Seth turned bright red.

"Shut up, man." He mumbled as he started to open his locker.

"Hey, I'll catch you guys later, I've got to get to English." Jacob said as he rolled his eyes and twirled a finger next to his head. "Whoopie."

"Cool, Quil and I will catch you second period. P.E. is going to rule this year. The three of us raising hell, it's going to be great." Embry stated with sheer enthusiasm. It was clear that he had the intention of making his senior year a memorable one. Jacob wondered how much trouble that would spell for the rest of them. Despite the recent absence of their mortal enemies, it was imperative that they manage to fly under the radar of those who didn't know their secret.

"See you at lunch, Seth." Jacob said as he turned around and headed to class.

"Later, I've got bio." Seth said as he jammed his books into his locker.

"Excuse me, people. We've got to get to history class! Can't be tardy on the first day." Jacob heard Embry boom as he and Quil headed the opposite way. He had a feeling that their run in with the new principal was only the beginning of something else unfolding before him. He just didn't know what that was yet.


	4. I Watched a Change in You

Chapter Three: I Watched a Change in You

Jacob opened the door and crossed the threshold into his first class. He quickly scanned the room for a vacant seat in the back. A few early birds had already claimed the ones in the front and the middle, obvious of their intentions to show the teacher they wanted to be noticed. He recognized a few of the faces, classmates he had shared previous classes with his junior year. They smiled and nodded hello as he passed to take his seat. Unlike the freshmen he strode passed earlier, Jacob's classmates had grown somewhat accustomed to his imposing size. They didn't regard him with stares people would usually reserve for a side show performer but they also didn't stand in his way. Like the freshmen, they quickly moved out of his way and that was something he didn't mind. He settled into to his seat and slouched down as much as the small desk would allow him and leaned his head against the wall.

English went by without much fanfare. Jacob chose a seat at the back of the classroom tucked away in the far left corner not only for the obvious reason of his abnormal height, but he hoped his seat choice would make him as invisible as possible. He stared around at the scarcely decorated walls splashed with laminated posters of displaying blown up covers of novels he didn't care about and outdated pictures of celebrities encouraging young people to read. All he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts of Bella. Try as he might, he had a difficult time relinquishing his thoughts of her no matter how hard he tried. Admittedly, he realized there were days when he didn't want to stop thinking about her.

He tried desperately to focus on his English teacher, Miss Moon, as she outlined her expectations for the year. Jacob heard her mention various author's names and snippets of themes for papers he would have to write. Eventually, her voice turned into a soft buzz that sounded like the ringing that happens in your ears when you listen to music too loud. He stared at the syllabus blankly, the words becoming a blur of black on solid white as his mind drifted.

The classroom faded away and he was now surrounded by lush green woods. Tall trees jutted up around him and the sun shone through the openings in the thick canopy of leaves above him. Jacob's eyes darted around as if he were looking for someone. Suddenly, he caught sight of a figure emerging from between two trees. A slender, pale figure emerged from the darkness of the forest into the light, dressed in a light blue sundress and barefoot. Bella's pale skin looked smooth and hard like marble that seemed to glow in the sunlight. The light created a luminous halo around her brown hair as it hung loosely around her shoulders. She smiled peacefully; her eyes were no longer a rich chocolate brown but a liquid gold that almost sparkled. She looked like a beautiful angel, but for some reason he felt unsettled. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. She was not the Bella he remembered.

Jacob remained seated, almost paralyzed in her presence. She started to walk toward him but stopped. She tilted her head slightly to the side and opened her mouth as if to scream, but the sound of a bell was the only noise that emitted from her mouth. Jacob jumped at the unexpected sound. Jacob's eyes watched Bella disappeared with the image of the surrounding woods and shook his head. He glanced around anxiously to see if anyone had noticed him jump, but the others were too busy bolting for the door.

He was still shaking off his daydream when he made his way to the gymnasium. Quil and Embry met him at the locker room doorway.

"So how was first period, Jake?" Embry asked.

"It was English, enough said." Jacob replied not wanting to delve further into the subject. He was trying to push his day dream further way and his answer seemed to satisfy his friend.

"Man, history is going to bite this year. Mr. Kitts wants everything short of my first born. This is supposed to be the greatest year of our high school life, not a sentence of hard labor. Didn't the man get the memo that we are seniors now?" Embry joked. Quil just gave Jacob a look and shook his head. He knew sometimes it was better to just let Embry get it out of his system, knowing how short Embry's attention span truly was. Something would distract him eventually.

They made their way through the brown, dented metal door into the locker room. The room was longer than it was wide with walls painted an off white color and lined with brown metal lockers. The lockers were dented from years of use despite someone's attempts to bang them back out, and spots of shiny metal shone through where some of the brown metal paint had faded. The floor was covered with brown and white tiles that looked like they were always dirty no matter how many times they were cleaned. Long, narrow wooden benches ran parallel to the lockers and were stuck on top of metal legs that were bolted into the tile. Towards the rear of the room was the shower room which now on served as a useless space. The showers hadn't worked since the mid 90s and the school board apparently had more pressing matters than repairing locker room showers.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry picked three lockers towards the shower room giving them enough distance from the hum of conversation from the rest of the guys changing in the locker room. But the sound of the metal lockers banging shut and the laughter of other students were enough to drown out any conversation.

"Oh! Bro, I almost forgot! I saw the new girl and she is _hot_!" Embry said drawing out the last word dramatically.

"Is that so?" Jacob replied humoring his friend.

"Yeah. She's in our first period. I think she has the same lunch as us." Embry added excitedly. "Man, she's so fine. She's smokin' hot girl!"

"You've mentioned that already." Quil interjected. "And she has a name. It's Lily and don't forget she's the new principal's daughter. Somehow I think you've already made quite a first impression on him." Embry just rolled his eyes at Quil.

"Yeah, yeah, dream dasher, what's your point?" he said as he waved Quil off and they headed for the locker room door. "She's so hot. I want to have her babies." Jacob and Quil roared with laughter at the thought.

"I think that's physically impossible." Jacob chuckled.

"Details, details." Embry said as he pushed the door open to the gymnasium. "Besides she was totally staring at me during history. I think she digs me."

"You're completely delusional." Quil said.

"Maybe, but I'm still going to ask her out."

"Oh yeah, I can see her dad being in your corner. He's already so fond of you." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Ah yes, the toolbox, I suppose he may be a--minor setback." Embry said as he tented his fingers as if devising a master plan.

"So when are you planning to _woo_ this new girl?" Jacob asked clearly enjoying this song and dance Embry had going, after all it was taking his mind off of the things he didn't want to think about.

"Next period, we both have _chemistry_ together." Embry said raising and lowering his eyebrows rapidly putting emphasis on the word chemistry. "I snuck a peek at her schedule. She totally wanted me to see it."

Author's note: I forgot to change my penname in the prologue. Nokomis is the sn I use in the Twilight lexicon boards. I know there is already another author on by the name of Nokomis. Not the same person. Just wanted to clear up any confusion.

Also working on Chapter 4…where the new girl comes in (hopefully) Let me know what you think so far.


	5. In the Doldrums Waiting for Me

Chapter Four: In the Doldrums Waiting for Me

Jacob was grateful for the physical release of energy P.E. provided after sitting still for extended periods of time. After taking roll, Mr. Wharton, the P.E. teacher, gave the class his usual speech about grades and participation while glancing at the girls who conveniently forgot their gym uniforms. Like the rest of the teachers, he spent a great deal of time over viewing the year to a sea of deadpan faces. He ended his speech by telling the class he wanted to test each student's physical fitness. Some of the athletic boys gave each other macho high-fives eager to show of their physical prowess. Most of the girls groaned and envied the ones who sat on the side lines for coming to class unprepared. Jacob, Quil, and Embry exchanged mischievous glances in response to other boys in class, but otherwise remained quiet.

Mr. Wharton led the class outside to the outdated gravel track oval. Today was the timed mile run. The three boys laughed amongst themselves.

"One measly mile?" Embry asked laughing to Jacob and Quil as they lined up on the starting line. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, line up at the starting line. Ready? On your mark, get set…" Mr. Wharton blew his whistle and the three boys took off like a bullet from a gun staying a wide margin ahead from the rest of the class.

Running came easily to Jacob and his friends. It was a second nature, like breathing. Running allowed him to push all his thoughts aside, freeing him from his worries if only for a moment. He concentrated on the rhythm of his feet hitting the ground and steady in and out of his breathing.

Jacob, Embry, and Quil ran the mile with such ease that Mr. Wharton, who was also the school's track coach, tried to recruit them to join the track team. The boys humored him with his speech about school pride and the possibility of college scholarships. They left Mr. Wharton with dreams of state championships dancing in his eyes.

After the exertion of second period, Jacob trudged to his next class. Sitting for forty minutes straight was far from Jacob's idea of fun and he still had energy to burn. For the most part, History served up as much excitement as his English class. But Jacob was determined about keeping his focus this time around. He didn't want a repeat of the daydream he had earlier that unnerved him.

With unusual attention, Jacob found himself hanging on every word his teacher's said, furiously scribbling notes in his notebook. His attention to his teacher's words served more as a distraction rather than a point of particular interest, concentrating on connecting the meaning of each word he wrote. He was grateful when the bell rang, flexing his stiff fingers after forty minutes of nonstop writing.

_One more class to go before lunch._ Jacob thought smiling to himself. He could feel the beginning pangs of hunger stirring in his stomach. He walked absentmindedly to his chemistry class thinking about food, the one thing that seemed to have the power to override his daydream. He walked blindly down the hallway yet somehow managed to avoid plowing over the rest of the student body as he nimbly weaved between them. As he approached the classroom door, he could see Quil waiting outside.

"Hey, man," Quil said.

"Hey, didn't you have chemistry last period?" Jacob replied.

"I was supposed to but I asked to have it switched. Embry's driving me a little crazy with this whole new girl business and after this morning's run in with the principal, I'd rather keep my nose clean. Don't get me wrong, Embry is like family but I have the feeling his is going to draw unwanted attention." Jacob nodded his head solemnly in agreement. He had the same thoughts earlier this morning.

"You still have the same lunch with us?" Jacob asked as they made their way to the back of the room.

"Yea," Quil said. "Oh, I didn't tell you. Embry made a move on Lily. He tried to ask her out on a date. She turned him down." He added laughing.

"How did he take it?" Jacob said already knowing the answer. Embry didn't give up that easily these days. Ever since they became werewolves, Embry had a new found sense of boldness, much like he had with Bella.

"Oh, he figures he just needs to wear here down and she'll give in with enough persistence. He's not buying the whole 'my father won't let me date' excuse. He's planning on asking her to come to the bonfire on Friday."

"I feel sorry for her already." Jacob chuckled quietly as he took out his notebook. Jacob started to let his mind fade and began to think about the first bonfire he met Bella. The thought of her name sent a chill up his spine as he remembered the vision of her in the forest. She was so haunting. He shook his head and focused on the teacher's words as he did in History. Before he knew it, his pen was gliding effortless over the paper. Quil stared at Jacob with confusion, though he didn't notice his friend's gawking stare.

"Dude, you feeling ok?" Quil questioned. He had never seen Jacob so studious before.

"Yea," Jacob blundered realizing the look on Quil's face. "I'm just hungry. You know, trying to keep my mind off it." Jacob could feel the heat in his face as he lied but Quil just shook his head in agreement.

"Good idea." Quil remarked as he followed Jacob's lead and a relieved Jacob went back to work.

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long for an update. I've been busy preparing for a job interview. I've also been handwriting the next couple of chapters. I have about three more to post soon…very soon (hopefully by tomorrow). Sorry this chapter is so uneventful, I promise Lily shows up in the next one. Keep the reviews and suggestions coming, I appreciate it.**


	6. In Your Eyes

Chapter 5: In Your Eyes

Jacob and Quil made a mad dash for the cafeteria after Chemistry class. They piled a mountain of food on their tray as if it were their last meal. The lunch ladies just stared at the boys as they passed through the line.

"Hungry boys?" The cafeteria lady said eyeing the two boys in disbelief as they approached the cash register.

"You have no idea." Quil said giving the lunch lady a boyish grin. She smiled back and shook her head as she handed him his change.

"Enjoy boys."

Jacob and Quil headed across the crowded cafeteria to a round table where Seth was already sitting. Sitting next to Seth was a boy around Seth's age whom they didn't recognize. He was considerably smaller than the rest of the boys with short black hair, copper skin, and black eyes. The two boys were talking animatedly as Jacob and Quil took their seats. Seth looked up and smiled while the other boy had a look of apprehension as the two bigger boys sat across from him.

"Hey guys. This is Avery." Seth said. "I'm showing him around school. Avery, this is Jacob and Quil."

"Hey" Jacob and Quil said as they reached across the table with ease to shake his hand, each flashing a friendly grin. Avery relaxed a little at their gesture and shook their hands.

"Hey, where's Embry?" Jacob said looking around. When it came to food, none of the pack was ever late.

"Not sure, I haven't seen him since before first period." Seth replied. "I've been busy telling Avery about La Push."

"So, Avery, how do you like it here in La Push?" Quil asked between mouthfuls.

"It's alright. I'm just not used to all this rain." He shrugged.

"Oh yea, where were you from?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I've moved around a lot. The last place I lived was San Diego but I've lived all over the place."

"Well, it's not all bad here." Seth added. "You should come with us on Friday to First Beach. We're having a bonfire."

"Hey, there he is." Quil interrupted before Jacob had time to think about objecting. All the boys looked over as Embry approached with his mountain of food. The swagger he had from this morning had faded and he looked flustered. Quil laughed at the change in Embry's mood. "Don't tell me. She turned you down again."

"No." Embry replied shooting Quil a look.

"Where were you? You're never late to lunch." Jacob asked. Embry sat down in a huff. "I was in the office, earning my first week of official detention of the year."

"A full week?" Quil said. "How did you get a full week of detentions?"

"I was late to class." Embry added. Jacob eyed Embry knowing there was more to the story and four sets of eyes waited for further explanation. "Well, that toolbox of a principal saw me walking in the hallway just after the bell rang. I mean, I was _barely_ late to class and he calls me into his office, yelling after me like I'm a fugitive. He starts giving me a speech about how he won't tolerate any and I quote 'shenanigans' so I tell him to go stuff it. Clearly, the toolbox has no sense of humor." _So much for staying under the radar_, Jacob thought. Embry might as well just phase in a crowded hallway.

"Hey!" Avery said with an offended tone. Embry looked over at Avery with a questioning look.

"Who's this?"

"I'm that toolbox's son." Avery replied with anger visible on his face. Embry didn't pay much attention to Avery's reaction.

"Well, your dad looks like power tripping Steve Urkel on steroids with the personality of a potted plant." Embry added sarcastically. Avery pushed up from his chair as if he were going to leap over the table and tear him apart.

"Take that back!"

"Yea ok, kid. Whatever you say." Embry rolled his eyes and went back to stuffing his face.

"That's enough, Embry!" Jacob intervened and he looked at Avery apologetically. "Hey, man. I'm sorry about that. He didn't mean it. He's just suffering from low blood sugar." He fumbled.

"Ha!" Embry coughed and stuffed mashed potatoes in his mouth but didn't say anything further. He knew that disobeying Jacob would have the same results as disobeying Sam. Jacob shook his head at that thought. He knew Sam wouldn't happy when he found out about Embry's recent antics. Avery relaxed and sat back in his seat.

"Really, I thought he was suffering from Jack ass disorder." Avery quipped and there was a moment of silence. All of a sudden, Jacob, Quil, and Seth erupted in laughter. Embry's eyes narrowed and Jacob held up his hand to stop Embry from speaking.

"Enough, Embry, you had that one coming."

"Whatever." Embry said and stopped with a pause. Quil, Seth and Avery went back to having a conversation as the two boys complimented Avery on his quick sense of humor. The tension at the table disappeared faster than it began and Embry's eyes flew to the far right corner of the room. He hit Jacob on the shoulder and whispered. "Jake, there she is."

"Who? Where?" Jacob asked as he looked around. Embry pointed to a small group of girls with trays in their hands scanning the room looking for an empty table only fifteen feet from them.

"She's the one in the jean jacket." Jacob scanned the girls quickly and then he caught sight of her. Lily Matson stood smiling and laughing with the group of girls she walked in with. She was tall and slender. She held a tray in her hands and even though she was standing still she looked graceful, like a dancer. Her long, thick black hair hung straight framing the striking features her face. Her skin was a smooth, copper color much like her brother and father's. She was without a doubt, the most beautiful girl Jacob had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes where scanning the cafeteria as she was listening to one of the girls say something in her ear. Suddenly, her eyes looked over in Jacob's direction and for a moment they were locked in impenetrable gaze.

The noise of the cafeteria became a low hum and everything else in the room became a blur. Jacob seemed to be lost in Lily's deep blue eyes and she seemed to be as lost in his. It seemed in that moment that only they existed in the universe and Jacob swore he could see the depth's of Lily's soul in her eyes, he could see a lifetime. In that moment, all of Jacob's loneliness and heartache of the past year seemed to melt away into a nonexistent memory.


	7. Bella Who?

Chapter 6: Bella Who?

Jacob's heart beat wildly against his ribs and the sound of it drowned out the conversations around him. _Who is this girl?_ Jacob managed to think to himself. He felt like he never wanted to look away, not even Bella had this power over Jacob. He felt drawn to her like a magnet. And he was drawn to her for reasons he could not explain even if he had the words.

"Earth…to…Jake!" Embry said waving his hand in front of Jacob's face. The silence of the moment faded and buzz of the cafeteria came back into Jacob's focus. Reluctantly removed his eyes off of Lily and stared at Embry blankly.

"What?" Jacob mumbled incoherently to Embry.

"I said, I'm going to invite Lily to the bonfire on Friday. Should I get on her good side and invite her kid brother?"

"Yea, sure, sounds great." Jacob agreed blindly not fully listening. He turned his attention away and looked back to Lily's direction but she was no longer staring in his. Like Embry, Lily's friends had pulled her out of her momentary stupor. Jacob's eyes followed Lily intently has she passed him with her friends. Lily looked at him again and a shy smile spread across her lips. Jacob swore he saw her blushing as she passed. Jacob's and Embry's heads followed her as she made her way to a table. Embry hit Jacob on the shoulder excitedly.

"Did you see that?" Embry said smiling brightly.

"See what?" Jacob replied without turning around.

"She was staring at me the whole time." Jacob turned and looked at Embry as if he were from outer space.

"What?! She was." Embry said in defense as he turned back to his food. "I'm definitely asking her to the bonfire. I don't care how many times I have to ask her out. I'll even suck up to that little dweeb brother of hers."

"I don't think her brother is going to be your main problem." Jacob said thoughtfully.

"And what exactly would be my main problem?"

"Are you forgetting the week of detentions the principal, _her father_, just gave you. I'm sure he will be so happy to have you and your 'shenanigans' dating his daughter." Embry pursed his lips together at Jacob's sarcasm.

"Yea, well, I see him as a minor obstacle in my way of dating the hottest girl in school. I think it is safe to say that I've been up against more formidable opponents than a high school principal" He replied with confidence, but Jacob disagreed. Dr. Matson was a formidable opponent in a league entirely his own. "And honestly, what self-respecting man uses the word 'shenanigans' in a serious conversation? Who does he think he is? A leprechaun?"

"Leprechaun or not, try to keep your nose clean. We don't need him on our case all year." Jacob said and Embry nodded in agreement for once.

"Man, she's the hottest girl in school." Embry said as he turned to look at Lily one more time as did Jacob.

_She's more than just hot, _Jacob thought to himself. After a moment, he reluctantly took his eyes off Lily and turned to his food, but he was no longer hungry. Jacob could hear Embry chattering in his ear about the bonfire but he wasn't interested in listening. He frowned to himself realizing that he and Embry having interest in the same girl would be problematic at best. Jacob knew better than anyone that if both of them vied for her attention; at least one of them would lose. He silently admitted that the last thing he wanted was someone else to restrain his friendships with the pack just when things seemed to be getting back on track, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Lily wasn't just some girl. He had never even spoken to her but she felt like she was _the _girl. When they stared into each other's eyes, Jacob felt like his soul had somehow intertwined with hers; he wondered to himself if she had felt the same.

He looked at his tray and pushed the food around with his fork as he tuned Embry and the others further out of his consciousness. Lily's face was seared into his brain and all he wanted to do was turn around and look at her so he could memorize her face. But he didn't dare turn around again, for some reason he was afraid to draw attention. He figured gawking at her in a crowded room would scare her off before he ever got to know her and he felt like he wanted to tell her everything.

Jacob kept his back turned for the duration of lunch trying his best to pay attention to his friend's conversations and answering their questions, but he never gave more than one word answers. Like with other events that had happened today, Jacob just didn't want to draw attention to himself. He had done enough of that over the past few months. As he sat quietly, a tingling sensation crept up his neck and over his scalp; he smiled softy. He could feel Lily's eyes on him from her table.

The bell rang with a loud jack hammer meets psychotic woodpecker like sound, and the boys groaned as they hurried to shove a few last forkfuls into their mouth mumbling something about wasted food. But Jacob was disappointed to have to leave to room for one reason only. He remained seat as Lily passed. He could he the soft tone of her voice. It sounded sweet and melodic though he couldn't make out the words of her conversation. Lily and her friends giggled and blushed as they passed him. Clearly, she didn't object to Jacob's gaze and he watched her as she emptied her tray as she gracefully left the cafeteria.

He lost sight of her in the hallway as he followed, but he was slightly grateful. Jacob realized if he wasn't careful, he would have followed her and be late for his own class. Dr. Matson already seemed to have a watchful eye on Jacob and the others, and Embry clearly wasn't doing much to change his opinion. Jacob didn't want to give him anymore reasons to be extra vigilant. He walked quickly to Art class without stopping at his locker.

The room was half full when Jacob arrived but thankfully there were still seats open at one of the back tables. The art room was unusual for its purpose. Instead of having long tables to support numerous projects or easels spread out throughout the room, it was a converted old chemistry lab. There were two rows of high counters big enough to fit two at each table. Remnants of old gas lines, which were no longer working, stuck out of the top, hardly a convenient space for painting and drawing. Jacob looked around at the art work and posters on the wall. Clearly, the art teacher had gone to great lengths to camouflage the room as much as possible.

His eyes swept over the walls and towards the doorway and he froze as he watched her walk in. Lily entered with another girl at her side engrossed in conversation and didn't notice Jacob. Both girls looked up to survey the room for open seats and Lily stopped in her tracks as she locked eyes with Jacob. Lily whispered something to her friend with a soft smile and without removing her eyes from Jacob. She followed her friend to the back of the room. The girls sat at empty counter on Jacob's right and Lily blushed as she returned her gaze to her friend.

Jacob's attention to Lily was diverted as Mrs. Demorest entered the room brightly greeting her students.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Good afternoon and welcome to painting and drawing 102." She sang in a high voice. She was a short, round woman with short, wavy black hair cut in a blunt bob which made her face appear even rounder. Underneath her smock, her bright ensemble complimented her handmade earrings which all reflected her somewhat eccentric personality. Mrs. Demorest was always bright and chipper, one of the few teachers who still loved their jobs after years of dealing with teenage hormones and educational politics, and her students loved her.

Mrs. Demorest flitted around the room passing out the syllabus as she talked. "Now, I'm going to be sending around a sign in sheet, please make sure you print your name legibly. When attendance is taking care of, we are going to begin with some warm up exercises so have your pencils ready to create art!"

Jacob sighed when he realized he forgot to stop at his locker and sheepishly raised his hand.

"Mr. Black," Mrs. Demorest smiled softly. "I'm glad to see you back in another art class. What can I do for you?" Jacob smiled sheepishly.

"I forgot a pencil."

"I have one you can borrow," A soft voice said. Jacob turned to see Lily holding out an extra pencil.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Demorest said with a pleasant smile. "Not a very good start to the year, Mr. Black. Try to remember to come prepared." She added but unlike the reprimand he received from Dr. Matson in the morning, Mrs. Demorest's had no hint of reproach. She simply looked up Jacob and smiled as she turned. Jacob heart hammered in his chest as he smiled at her sheepishly.

"Thanks." He said as he leaned over to take the pencil. Jacob felt like his body was in slow motion as he finger tips grazed Lily's. It felt an electric current travel through his body as their fingers connected for that brief second.

"No problem." Lily smiled and slowly withdrew her hand. Their eyes lingered on one another. Lily's blue eyes seemed even brighter when she smiled.

"All right class," Mrs. Demorest boomed dramatically. Lily jumped at the sound of her voice and blushed. "I want you to draw the emotion you feel in the music. Pencils at the ready! Go!" A fast paced classical song resounded from the stereo. Jacob flashed a wide grin and chuckled. Lily looked at Jacob from the corner of eye and laughed softly as she put her pencil to paper.

**Author's Note: Chapter 7-10 will be up soon, very soon. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Snag

Chapter 7: Snag

**Author's note: Thanks for the feedback. 0) I'm seriously loving writing this story. Don't worry there will be more updates soon. I'm already writing chapter 11 and tweaking chapter 8 (a result of not sleeping much these days). Ok, enjoy.**

Jacob and Lily exchanged stolen glances and smiles throughout art class, but were prevented from having a conversation due to the loud classical music booming throughout the room. The sound of the bell could just barely be heard over the stereo when the period ended. Lily slid from her stool and packed up her book bag.

"Thanks for lending me your pencil." Jacob said handing it back to her. She smiled but didn't reach out for the pencil.

"That's ok, keep it. I wouldn't want you to be unprepared for your next class." She joked.

"Thanks." Jacob repeated. "I'm Jacob, by the way."

"I know." Lily said with a playful smile on her face. "I'm Lily."

"I know." Jacob said returning a coy smile.

"See you around, Jacob." Lily said as she turned to leave the room. Jacob shook his head. He couldn't believe how weak in the knees this girl made him and he barely even knew her. Jacob walked down the hall in a state of euphoria as he made his way to his locker. He grabbed at his books for math class with little thought. He felt giddy for the first time in months, not even his earlier worries about competing with Embry for Lily's attention bothered him.

Jacob walked into class and was pleasantly surprised to see Lily already sitting in a desk near the back. She had her head buried in a book and hadn't seen him enter. He smiled to himself as he slipped pass her quietly and took the seat directly behind her. Jacob leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You know this is math class, right? I don't think the teacher is going to require us to read novels." Lily turned around slowly and a smile spread across her face. She looked down at Jacob's desk and glanced at his books.

"Well, Mr. Black, I'm glad to see you've come prepared to class this time. I'm running out of pencils." Jacob grinned at Lily's jest. _A sense of humor, _he thought. _I like it._ He was about to say something clever but his math teacher interrupted all class conversations with a grating, "Alright people! Let's gets settled."

Lily turned around and attempted to concentrate on the teacher's words with the heat of Jacob's eyes on her. When the teacher turned to write some equations on the board, Jacob leaned forward and she could feel the heat radiating off his body as his face settled just inches from hers. She wondered if he felt as nervous as she did.

"What do you have next period?" he whispered.

Without turning she replied, "Study hall."

"Hmm, interesting." He mused. "Me too." Lily raised her eyebrows and turned to see his face.

"Why, Jacob, I beginning to think you're following me."

Jacob laughed gently. "Maybe I am. One more question." He added.

"What's that?"

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"I'm not sure yet, no plans have been set in stone."

"Well if you're free, I would like it if you'd come to a bonfire with me at First Beach."

"Maybe." Lily replied with a smile though her tone suggested she was merely being coy and not uncertain about accepting the invitation. She'd make him wait a little longer on the answer. Jacob smiled as sat back quietly not caring about what the teacher was saying and time floated by effortlessly. All his attention was on Lily, nothing else existed. Before he knew it the bell rang and neither seemed in a hurry to bolt for the door.

"Mind if I walk you with to study hall?" Jacob asked.

"Not at all." Lily replied. They both walked to study hall without saying much to one another. They seemed to be back in the game of shy glances in smiles, not that either of them minded. Jacob and Lily walked into the library for study hall and Jacob heard someone yell for him across the room.

"Yo, Jake! Over here." Embry called from a table towards the back.

"Mr. Call," the librarian reproached. "This is study hall not a sporting event. Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Cisneros." Embry grinned. "You know you're my main lady." Mrs. Cisneros rolled her eyes and continued to sort piles of books.

Lily slightly grumbled to herself. _He's probably going to ask me out again, _she thought but followed Jacob to the table anyway. It wasn't that she disliked Embry; she didn't care for his immaturity or his loudness, or his social crudeness.

"Lily!" Embry called. "I'm stoked that you have study hall with me."

"Yea. It's great." She replied. Lily could hear Jacob chuckle her reaction but Embry didn't seem to notice. Embry pulled out a chair that was sandwiched between himself and Jacob.

"Hey, Lil," Embry rambled. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go to a bonfire with me on Friday."

"Oh, I've already been invited." Lily said as she frowned and tried to feign disappointment. "I'm going with Jacob."

Embry eyes widened in shock as his face fell. Jacob winced at his friend's reaction. _Yup,_ he thought. _That went well. _Embry glowered at Jacob with resentment and pushed himself up from his chair without a word as he stalked out of the library.


	9. Bonfire Backfire

Chapter 8: Bonfire Backfire

**Author's note: Thanks for all the comments and suggestions. I really appreciate and I'm glad that you are enjoying my story. This chapter took me forever to write (it's the longest chapter I've written so far), but it's finally done and I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. Chapters 9 and 10 are coming soon!**

The rest of the week past in a strange dichotomy for Jacob. Embry didn't speak to him or Lily after that day in study hall. He only glared at them from a distance. Anytime Jacob tried to apologize for that day and asking Lily to the bonfire, Embry just turned away and ignored him. When Jacob tried to sit next to him in lunch, he moved to another seat putting at least one person between them.

Jacob understood where his friend was coming from; he understood that Embry had felt betrayed. After all, Jacob wasn't exactly upfront that he had taken such interest in Lily. He just hoped that as timed passed Embry would come to understand why he asked Lily out, until then he knew he had to back off. Although, the funny thing was, Jacob wasn't so sure why he had been so determined to get to know Lily. The answer to that question still remained a mystery to him. Embry would come around, he told himself, but he knew Embry would make him work for it. But despite his difficulty with his friend, he was hitting things off with Lily. Though Jacob was careful to elude the watchful presence of her father, he didn't want anything else sabotaging his efforts.

But Jacob couldn't deny that this past week left him feeling excited for the first time in months. He was growing more and more excited as the days got closer to Friday. Jacob was looking forward to the chance to be able to have a private conversation with Lily and truly get to know her. Even though Jacob enjoyed flirting with Lily and simply just being in her presence, he found that their time in school was ultimately restricting. Too many eyes gawking, too many ears listening for tidbits of gossips and of course there was the fact that Jacob didn't want to rub salt in Embry's wound.

When Friday finally arrived, school passed by in a blur and even though Jacob wished he didn't have to leave Lily's side, he rushed home to get ready for the bonfire. Billy watched amused as his son raced around the house getting ready for the night ahead. He was grateful for the excitement and joy in Jacob's demeanor that that long since been absent. He had suspected that it involved a girl since Jacob no longer winced if Charlie accidentally let Bella's name slip in his presence. In fact, he barely registered the name at all. Billy laughed as he watched Jacob flex in the mirror when he thought Billy wasn't watching.

"So, I'm going to go out on a limb here, but is all this preening for a girl?" Billy asked with a mischievous smile.

"Why do you say that?" Jacob said trying to deflect the question.

"Well, you've been in the bathroom for over an hour getting ready. The only time you make an extended stop in the bathroom…"

"Aw, enough dad." Jacob said cutting his dad off. Billy laughed at his son's reaction. "I've got to get going. I promised Seth and Quil I'd help them set up for the bonfire."

"What about Embry?" Billy questioned. He noticed that Embry hadn't come around this week which was unusual. The boys were always attached at the hip these days.

"Yea, well, he is still mad about me asking Lily to the bonfire." Jacob said deep in thought at the mention of Embry's name and frowned. Billy raised his eyebrows and Jacob could feel like heat creep up his neck in embarrassment.

"_Lily_? Oh, so there is a girl." Billy teased.

"Yes." Jacob mumbled sheepishly.

"Well, I'm sure Embry will find another girl to be interested in soon enough. He'll come around."

"Yea, I hope so." Jacob said. "Well, I've got to go or I'll be late."

"Ok," Billy said. "Have fun and don't be home too late."

Jacob raced out the house and hopped in his car speeding off towards First Beach. The sun was sinking rapidly and despite his speed, the sky was dark by the time arrived. As he approached the beach, he saw Quil and Seth starting to pile wood into a fire ring which was already glowing with the beginnings of a fire.

"Well, look who it is," Quil joked. "Showing up after all the work is done."

"Sorry man, my dad cornered me with twenty questions." Jacob said.

"Yea, yea, likely story." Quil chuckled.

"Hey, is Embry coming?" Jacob asked.

"Yea, he should be here soon. He's still not speaking to you?" Quil said.

"Nope, not a word. Although, I think he has been trying to bore a hole into me with his eyes."

"I'm sorry, man. He'll come around. Just give it sometime."

"I hope so." Jacob said softly. Jacob, Quil, and Seth looked up as they saw multiple sets of headlights approach. They could see Emily and Sam emerge from their car followed by Paul and Jared with their dates. Leah trailed behind keeping some distance from Emily and Sam. Embry trailed Leah carrying a large cooler who whined at her to pick up her pace.

"Speak of the devil." Quil added. Embry set down the cooler and greeted his friends, all except Jacob. The two boys locked eyes and the friendly smile on Embry's face faded. Jacob sighed as Sam, Paul, Jared, and the others looked at him in confusion when Embry turned away and ignored him. Jacob shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in a silent request for everyone to just leave it alone, and they nodded in consent. The group was soon distracted by a final set of headlights approaching the beach.

"Looks like they made it." Seth said. Less than a minute later, Lily and Avery made their way down to the bonfire. Jacob smiled brightly and walked over to meet her.

"Hey." Jacob said. He nodded to Avery who nodded back then hurried off with Seth to meet the rest of the group.

"Hi." Lily smiled.

"I guess you found everything alright." Jacob said hugging Lily. Jacob took a deep breath as he inhaled the scent of her hair and skin. She smelled like coconuts.

"Yea. Though getting out of the house wasn't easy. My dad is pretty strict. He would kill me if he found out I was here. He thinks I took Avery to Port Angeles." Lily said. Jacob frowned.

"I don't want to get you in any trouble."

"Eh, some things are worth it." Lily smiled as they walked over to the group. Jacob introduced Lily to everyone. Everyone smiled and said hello, everyone except Embry who only grabbed a log and chucked it angrily into the fire. Jacob and Lily glanced at each other. A flicker of guilt twisted in Jacob's stomach as the group looked from Embry to Jacob and back again.

"Are you thirsty?" Jacob asked and Lily nodded. He grabbed two sodas from the cooler and sat down next to Lily on one of the driftwood benches. Lily looked around at the group. She noticed how close the couples of the group were, how they stared into one another's eyes as if they were the only people in the universe. She watched as the boys playfully jested with one another. They seemed so close.

Lily looked over at Emily and Sam. Something on Emily's face caught her eye but in the dancing light of the fire, she couldn't figure out what exactly she was looking at in the darkness. Jacob looked over and noticed Lily staring at Emily, who was unaware of the new set of eyes on her. Hoping to distract her, he leaned in and whispered in Lily's ear.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Lily nodded and rose from her seat.

Jacob and Lily set off down the beach. The laughter and conversation of the group died down to an indistinguishable murmur. As they walked, Jacob took Lily's hand in his. Jacob noticed how perfectly their hands seemed to fit together and smiled. They came to a single driftwood trunk just out of the glow of the bonfire and sat. Lily huddled closely to Jacob trying to absorb his unusual body heat against the chill of ocean breeze. He felt like the sun on a summer day. Jacob smiled and snuggled closer, not letting go of her hand.

"You know," Lily said. "I think this is the first time we are actually getting a chance to have a real conversation."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Jacob teased and Lily laughed softly. Jacob thought how her laughter sounded sweet and soothing; it made his heart race. He could feel it hammer in his chest and his pulse throbbed throughout his entire body.

"You and your friends seem like you're really close."

Jacob nodded. "Yea, I guess you can say we're more like a family."

"That must be nice to have in life." Lily said. Jacob detected an undertone of sadness in her voice. "I'm really sorry about everything that happened with Embry. I hope you don't lose a good friend because you asked me to come tonight." Jacob looked back down the beach at Embry, who sat stone faced watching the dancing flames of the bonfire.

"Don't worry about him." Jacob sighed softly. "He'll come around eventually. It's just the first time we've ever been interested in the same girl." Though Jacob was unsure just who he was trying to convince, himself or Lily.

"Oh, so you are interested in me." Lily teased. Jacob chuckled softly and Lily noticed how white his teeth were against his dark skin. He had a charming smile and it made Lily's heart flutter.

_You have no idea, _he thought. The thought made Jacob nervous in Lily's presence. The intensity of his inexplicable feelings excited him and scared him at the same time. Ever since the first time he looked into her eyes, he wanted to tell her everything about him, including his secret. This was the thought that scared him. Not every girl would accept him for his unique ability like Bella. Would she think he was a monster?

"So, what about you?" Jacob said quickly changing the subject. "You must miss all your old friends."

"I guess I would," Lily replied. "If I had any old friends to miss."

"What? You're like little miss popular." Jacob teased. Lily shook her head.

"No. The truth is I've never stayed long enough in one place to make good friends. I've just gotten good at befriending people quickly, but I always seem to have to leave before any friendships really develop."

"That must be tough."

Lily shrugged her shoulders and frowned slightly. "Nah, I guess I'm so used to it by now. Ever since my mom died, my dad always moved my brother and me around wherever his career took him."

"I'm sorry about your mom." Jacob said thinking about his own mother. "How old were you when she passed away?" Lily nodded her head slightly as if acknowledging a silent thank you for his expression of sympathy.

"I was nine and Avery was seven. It's strange sometimes I can remember her clearly in my mind, what she looked like, how she smelled, the sound of her voice and other times my memory of her seems like a blur, like she was only a dream." Lily said softly. "I miss her a lot. There are days when I wish she was around to answer my questions. My dad's not so great with dealing with teenage girl. I think it kind of scares him actually because I'm not something he can analyze logically with research and grants."

Jacob chuckled. "I know how you feel. My mom passed away when I was young as well, though my Dad is pretty cool. We seem to have an understanding with one another but I think he can relate about raising girls. I have older twin sisters and they drove him nuts." Lily smiled and laughed.

"We seem to have a bit in common." She chuckled softly. _Like kindred spirits, _she thought.

"Yes, it seems we do."

"So, Jacob, tell me more about yourself." Lily said. All of the sudden, Jacob's heart pounded uncontrollably. It was as if Lily utter the magic words that opened the flood gates.

"I'm a werewolf." Jacob blathered before he could stop himself. His heart raced and he felt himself hold his breath of out shock. The words just poured from his mouth. _Why did I just say that? _He thought.

"Excuse me?" Lily said with confused laughter thinking Jacob was joking. The words seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Yup. Me, Embry, Quil, and Seth. We're werewolves." He continued unable to stop himself. "Actually, there are ten of us." Lily turned her head in the direction Jacob nodded, towards the others sitting around the bonfire. A look of astonishment crossed her face.

"What? Werewolves?" Lily said drawing the word out in dramatic disbelief, as if she were trying to make sense of it. "Jacob, are you pulling me leg?" Jacob shook his head adamantly.

"Ok," Lily said humoring him but with an edge of anger. She hated being lied to. "And why exactly do you change into werewolves?"

"Actually, we call it phasing and we become werewolves to protect the tribe and the land from vampires."

"Vampires?" she repeated incredulously. Lily stood up and waved her hands in a movement of disbelief and exasperation. "Do you seriously expect me to believe this? Is this haze the new girl? Are you trying to play a practical joke on me?"

"No, Lily, I'm telling you the truth. I'm a werewolf." Jacob insisted. _Oh, this is going terribly wrong. Why did I say anything? _He thought in panic.

"Ok, that's enough, Jacob. I don't want to here anymore stories and I don't want to be lied to. I can't believe you are telling me lies after I just opened up to you. This is unbelievable, I'm leaving." She shrilled as she grabbed her bag in haste scattering the contents of her bag on the ground.

"Crap!" She hissed and squatted down to pick up her belongings. Jacob bent down to help her and she held her hand up motioning him to stop. "That's ok, I've got it." Lily said frazzled. She shoved the last of her belongings back into her bag and stormed off leaving Jacob in her speechless.

Leah saw Lily walk hastily in her direction. She could see the perturbed look on Lily's face flicker in the firelight. _Oh, crap, _Leah thought. _This can't be good. _Lily almost passed the group before she paused and faced a sea of bewildered faces. Only Embry kept his eyes on the fire.

"Avery, we're leaving." She commanded.

"What? Why?" Avery asked confused. _Why does she always have to ruin my fun? _He thought.

"Now." She growled.

"But I don't want to go." He protested.

"Now, Avery." She yelled and paused as she registered the countless eyes focused on her. She took a deep breath and smiled sweetly. "Thanks so much for inviting us but Avery and I need to get home. Our dad doesn't want us to be out too late."

Leah looked at Lily then at Jacob who sat in the darkness, paralyzed. She sensed that something that gone terribly wrong, but wasn't sure what that was yet. She watched Lily grab her brother's arm and dragged him away as he adamantly protested. Leah rose from her seat and left the group without a word as she headed down the beach in Jacob's direction.

"What happened?" Leah asked softly but he didn't answer. "Jacob, what happened?" He looked up at her with utter confusion and bewilderment.

"I don't know. One minute everything was fine and then…" Jacob trailed off.

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her I was a werewolf; that we were all werewolves and we protect the tribe from vampires."

"Oh." Leah said with raised eyebrows realizing what had happened.

"Leah, I couldn't stop myself. I just wanted to tell her everything. I've wanted to tell her everything since the moment I met her and she didn't believe me. She thought I was lying to her and she stormed off. She thinks I'm totally crazy." He said helplessly.

_Imagine that_, she thought.

"Leah?" Jacob said looking up.

"Yea?"

"What just happened?"

"Sounds like you imprinted."

"What?" He asked looking at Leah like she was crazy.

"Jake, think about it. You told her about your secret without hesitating. We only do that with our soul mates." Leah reasoned.

"Oh no!" Jacob said panicked. Why didn't he realize this earlier? It all made sense now. _Great, a lot of good knowing Lily is my imprint does me now! _He thought. Had he ruined it all? "I just blew it big time. What am I going to do? How do I fix it? I need to fix this, Leah."

"Whoa. Relax, Jacob. It will be fine, I promise. Let me talk to her tomorrow and give her time to come around." She said putting her hand on Jacob's shoulder trying to comfort him. "It's not as bad as it seems." Jacob put his face in his hands and silently prayed that Leah was right.


	10. Leah's Good Faith Offer

Chapter 9: Leah's Good Faith Offer

Avery trailed his sister in seething disgust up path to the front door.

"I can't believe you made us leave. You are so embarrassing sometimes." He grumbled. "Why can't you just let me make friends?" Lily wheeled around with sheer anger across her face. The last thing she wanted was grief from her brother. She was still reeling from Jacob's story. Why was he telling her tall tales?

"Shut up, Avery!" She hissed in a low voice. "Do you want dad to hear us? Do you want him to find out where we've been?" Avery stopped and glowered at his sister. He knew as well as Lily what would happen to them if their father found out they had gone to First Beach. But he knew the crime that carried the bigger sentence would be due to their choice of company. It was no secret in the Matson household that their father saw Jacob and his friends as a bad influence. Although, up until tonight, Lily couldn't understand why her father was so wary of them.

"Fine." He mumbled. "But I still don't forgive you."

"Fine." Lily replied as she shoved her door key into the lock. Avery walked passed her in silence as he sulked up the stairs to his room.

"Goodnight, son." Lily heard her father call from behind the door."

"Night." Avery called from his room. Lily rested her head on the door as she pulled her key out of the lock. _Damn, _she thought. Of course her father would wait up. She composed her face as best she could and closed the door.

Her father sat in his armchair reading his newspaper. Lily noticed how her father, sitting in his chair and reading his paper under the light of a solitary lamp, reminded her of a Norman Rockwell painting. Sometimes her father could be so cliché.

"What's wrong with Avery?" Her father questioned as he folded his newspaper and placed it in his lap. Lily sighed; she knew this was only the beginning of his questions.

"Nothing, he's just being Avery." Lily answered hoping he would buy her vague answer. His father peered at her and she could see a hint of suspicion in his eyes but didn't press the issue any further.

"How was Port Angeles?"

"Fine."

"What did you do?"

"Walked around. Nothing interesting." Lily's father nodded silently. He knew he wouldn't get much more out of her. She stopped telling him about her days when she was nine years old, the year her mother died. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Lily." He replied as he picked up his newspaper and Lily climbed the steps swiftly to her room.

The next day doorbell rang with a hollow _ding dong_. Dr. Matson answered the door briskly. He wondered who it could be, the welcome wagon had dwindled after school had started and he wasn't expecting any visitors. He swept the door open with a smooth and graceful tug. Leah Clearwater stood before him looking up at him with a wide, overly sweet smile as if she were forcing her face to look naturally happy.

"Hi. Dr. Matson!" She said in the sweetest tone she could manage. "Is Lily home?"

"Hello, Ms. Clearwater. She's upstairs." Dr. Matson replied confused pointing towards the stairwell directly behind him. "Is she expecting you?"

"No." She said innocently.

"May I ask what this is about?"

_No. What is he? A prison guard? _ Leah thought. She knew he wasn't going to be easy to get by; all she heard were stories about how he was so strict about his children. Embry was right about him.

"Just girl stuff." Leah replied vaguely. She peered around Dr. Matson looking for an opening where she could slip through. She was fast. He'd never be able to catch her and she smiled to herself at that thought.

"Girl stuff?" he questioned.

"Yes." She sighed in her best teenager voice. "You see. My mom and I thought it would be a great idea to invite Lily over for the rest of the weekend. This way I could introduce her to the girls and properly introduce her to La Push and Forks. My friends are so excited to meet her and they want to throw a slumber party for her. You know, have a girls night. It would be so awesome." She squealed.

Dr. Matson stood puzzled as Leah swiftly ducked under his arm and into the foyer.

"Please, come in." He fumbled.

"Thanks." She said smiling pleasantly. She stood looking at Dr. Matson with expectant eyes, asking permission to go upstairs. _Ha._ She thought. _As if he could catch me._

"Well, I suppose that sounds ok." He said with an unsure slowness.

"Great. Thanks!" She yelled as she bolted up the stairs. She wasn't going to give him a chance to change his mind.

"First door on the left!" He yelled unnecessarily. Leah turned to face a white door with a sign that said _Lily's Parking Only_. Leah rolled her eyes. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this._ She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock on the door. She wasn't about being sappy or pleading the case for others in general. But this was for Jacob and she reminded herself that she didn't want him to have the same fate as her. She forced a smile on her face and rapt her knuckles gently against the wood.

"Come in." Lily called from behind the door. Leah pushed open the door slowly and peered in. Lily sat on her bed reading a book.

"Leah?" Lily said though it sounded more like _what are you doing here_ rather than being surprised about the person standing in her doorway. "Hey"

"Hi." Leah said as she hesitantly stepped into the room. Normally, she would come in with guns blazing but she figured she would take the delicate approach for now. She didn't want to scare Lily off, well, anymore than she already had been. She looked around Lily's room searching for the words that seemed to escape her. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Lily asked though she already had a feeling it would involve talking about Jacob. She closed her book and tossed aside as she tucked her feet underneath her. Leah strode forward and sat on the edge of Lily's bed with uncertainty.

_Gentle, Leah. Be patient. Help her understand._ She tried to convince herself knowing that it was going to take her best effort to be sympathetic.

"About Jacob." She replied. Lily exhaled in frustration. It was bad enough that she couldn't stop thinking about Jacob, even though she was furious with him. All she wanted to do was be angry and be left alone.

"I don't want to talk about him." She said folding her arms across her chest. Her eyes glared at Leah with a warning she didn't heed.

"I just wanted to explain…" Leah said trying to maintain her patience but Lily cut her off.

"I don't care, I don't want to talk about Jacob and I don't want to here what you have to say." She growled.

"Tough." Leah replied with authority. Leah's intense gaze matched Lily's. A moment passed and Leah sighed in slight defeat. _This is getting me nowhere._

"Look. I just wanted to talk." Lily relaxed slightly. She sensed that defiance was futile in the long run and figured it was better to let Leah say her piece and leave.

"So talk." She replied coolly.

"I know why you left the bonfire the other night."

"Do you?" Leah knew that Lily wasn't going to let her guard down easily and in many ways, she understood. She knew that if she were in Lily's place she would react the same way. In a normal world, this whole thing seemed crazy, werewolves, vampires, and blood feuds, what normal person would entertain such things? But, Lily was going to have to deal with it. Well, she hoped that for Jacob's sake, Lily would learn accept it.

"Yes." She replied. "What Jacob told you is true." Lily rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in utter frustration. Why had her father accepted this job amongst a community of crazy people? She had read the mythology of her father's people in one of his textbooks but never dreamed how thoroughly they actually believed the legends.

"Oh really?" She shrilled incredulously. "And I suppose that you believe that you are a werewolf too who is destined to protect your people from vampires!"

"Yes." Leah hissed glancing at the doorway. "Keep your voice down!"

"Keep my voice down? Ha. I can't believe this. You come here to tell me that you, Jacob, and all of your little friends are a pack of werewolves and there are vampires in the world and I'm just supposed to smile and say 'ok'."

"Pretty much." Leah replied sarcastically though she immediately regretted her words. She had to remember this was going to take patience. For a moment, Lily was speechless with anger as she sputtered incoherent sounds. Her eyes narrowed.

"You seriously need to consider theraphy! Are you all insane?" Leah sighed. _Why does everyone think that __**I'm**__ insane?_

"Do you suffer from vitamin deficiency from the lack of sun?" Lily continued.

"No, that would be the vampires."

"Oh, very funny." Lily yelled. Leah leaned in and placed her hand over Lily's mouth.

"I said, keep your voice down!" She said. "Now, if I take my hand off your mouth, will you promise to stop yelling and chill out?" Lily glared at Leah but nodded her head in consent.

"Why do I have to keep my voice down?" She whispered harshly.

"Because, no one is supposed to know our secret." She replied. "Well, most outsiders, anyway. Those are the rules, but there are exceptions." Rules, Leah thought, that Jacob had been so fond of breaking with Bella.

"And I suppose I am the exception to that rule?" Lily was growing tired of this story. Why were Jacob and Leah so insistent and so thorough with this lie? What was the point of it all?

"In Jacob's case, yes." Leah replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Why?"

"That's for Jacob to tell you."

"Then why are you here?" Lily asked angrily. Leah sighed.

"Because you won't talk to him and I'm tired of seeing him moping around." _I've seen him do that for too long_. Leah thought.

"What makes you think I'm going to talk to him again?" Lily challenged. Leah's eyes narrowed. She realized she was making little progress and she had already wasted too much time. Leah took a deep breath knowing there was only one way left to convince her.

"If I promise to show you something, will you promise to talk to Jacob?"


	11. The Believer

Chapter 10: The Believer

Lily reluctantly agreed to Leah's offer, but getting her to agree ended up being easier than getting her passed the one man Gestapo that was her father. Leah tried to hide her impatience as Dr. Matson requested contact information and itinerary for the fake slumber party weekend. The tedious chore took an additional thirty minutes. _All she's missing is the ankle bracelet, _she thought.

Earlier in the day, Leah had arranged for Seth, Quil, and Embry to meet her in a clearing that edged a thick forest, far from prying eyes, though she was careful not to tell them why. Leah knew she needed to be strategic and she needed all of their help. But she knew that Embry might cause the whole thing to go awry and her efforts would be for naught. Helping Lily understand was only half the battle, she knew that Embry need to understand as well. She drove in silence straight from Lily's house to the private clearing and parked the car. Lily sat in the passenger seat clutching her duffel bag looking at her with apprehension.

"Follow me." Leah ordered. Lily trailed behind her with an anxious look. _Why did I agree to this? Where is she taking me? _She thought begrudgingly as she carefully navigated the uneven ground to the clearing.

"Leah, what are we doing here?" Leah didn't answer. Her eyes were fixed on the edge of dark trees. The three boys appeared side by side as they emerged from the trees into the clearing. Embry winced when he saw Lily step out from behind Leah.

"Aw, what is _she _doing here?" Embry whined. He was still bruised by not only Lily's public rejection but her subsequent interest in Jacob over the past week. Though he took a small pleasure in how Lily stormed off during the bonfire, even though he knew it was wrong. Leah ignored his protest; she knew that Embry could be a sore loser sometimes. _Like I have a right to talk, _Leah reminded herself.

"She knows." Leah said plainly.

"What do you mean she knows?" Embry asked impatiently. Quil and Seth stood silently looking back and forth between Leah and Lily.

"_She knows," _Leah emphasized. "About us."

"How?" Seth interjected.

"Jacob told her at the bonfire." Seth and Quil exchanged questioning looks of concern. Embry, however, howled in a petulant protest.

"Aw, man, why does he have to go blabbing our secret every time he goes googley over _some_ girl?" He blurted.

"Ah, hello? I'm standing right here. I can hear you." Lily added with annoyance. Embry made a face at her and stuck out his tongue. "Oh, real mature, Embry."

"_Oh, real mature, Embry."_ He mocked. Leah walked forward and stood before Embry, staring him down. "Can I help you?" He said daring her to try something. In a swift and sudden movement, Leah reached up and flicked him hard in the center of his forehead.

"Ouch. That hurt!" Embry cried.

"Get over yourself." Leah replied as her eyes remained locked on Embry. Quil and Seth snickered as Embry rubbed his forehead. He shot them a look as Quil tried to control his laughter.

"Serves you right, Emb." He said. Seth just shrugged his shoulders and smiled innocently. He knew better than to mess with his sister.

"She's not the first girl to turn you down and she certainly won't be the last." Leah added. "So zip it."

"Fine." Embry replied wounded, but Leah still looked at him unsatisfied. "What?"

"Apologize."

"What? Why?" He began to protest but stopped when Leah raised her fingers to flick him again. He cowered slightly. "Hey, geez, alright. Sorry." He mumbled to Lily.

"Thank you."

"Well, now that that's settled?" Quil said changing the subject. "Why did you call us here? You said she already knows."

"She's a little skeptical and this is the only way she'll talk to Jacob again."

"I said I'd think about it." Lily interrupted. Leah whipped around to face her.

"No. This isn't a negotiation. You will talk to him when we are through her."

"Ah, Lee," Quil interjected somewhat cautiously. He was puzzled how the four of them standing before Lily was supposed to convince her of their secret. "What do you mean? What are we doing here?"

"Phasing." She replied.

"What? No way." Embry said shaking his head and waving his hands in adamant disapproval. "Why should we do that?"

"Lee," Seth said. "I'm all for helping Jacob out, but why should we phase to prove our secret to an outsider?"

"Thank you!" Embry interjected.

"Shut up, Embry!" Quil roared. He was tired of hearing him whine. Embry looked at his friend in shock, but Quil ignored him and turned his attention back to Leah. "But, Seth has a point. We have rules to consider. Did you run this pass Sam?"

"No." She answered flatly.

"I don't think this is such a great idea." Seth said. He didn't like the thought of ticking off Sam. Phasing for an outsider without Sam's knowledge or permission was equal to mutiny or just plain insanity.

"_If_ we do this, you know that Sam is going to kill us _when _he finds out." Quil added. Leah sighed. She didn't want to talk about Sam.

"Let me deal with him." Leah said softly. "Besides, he'll understand why we need to do this." The three boys stood before her puzzled. She sighed at their thick headedness. "She's like Claire and Emily." Leah grimaced as her voice strained on the last word.

"Oh!" They whispered simultaneously and the questions ended with Leah's last statement. Embry's face fell suddenly with shame. He realized that he had been acting like a Jackass the past week and in the process made Jacob feel guilty for liking the same girl as him. Embry now knew that his crush on Lily paled in comparison to what Jacob was feeling, to what she meant to Jacob.

"I'm such a moron." Embry muttered sincerely. "Lily, I'm really sorry I've been acting like a real jerk. It won't happen again. I hope you can forgive me for acting like a complete ass." He looked down at the ground unable to look at her in the eyes and kicked the patch of dirt at his feet. He was truly embarrassed.

"It's ok. You're forgiven." She said slowly. _These guys are hot one minute and cold the next. I don't get it, _she thought.

"Alright," Leah said getting back to business. "Now, that we've had that after school special moment, one of us will have to stay behind. I need to someone to phase in front of her."

"I will." Embry said hoping for a little redemption. Leah nodded and headed into the woods first.

"Wait," Lily said nervously. "Where is she going?"

"We can't phase with our clothes on, they'll get ruined." Embry answered. Quil and Seth shrugged off their shirts but waited behind momentarily until they heard Leah's howls from the forest.

"You're not going to get naked are you?" Lily asked wide eyed as Embry removed his shirt as well.

"No. I don't care about my shorts. They are old any way." He removed a black leather cord from his pocket and secured his shirt around his calf. He removed his shoes and handed them to Lily. "But I'll need you to hang on to these for me, please."

"This is just a little too weird." Lily said taking Embry's shoes.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Get used to it." Lily repeated with a dry laugh. "What exactly am I supposed to be getting used to and why did Leah say I was like Claire and Emily?" Embry shook his head solemnly.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I think that is something Jacob should explain to you. It's not for me to tell you."

"Yea, that's not what I wanted to hear."

"Look, I can imagine how upset you are with all the cryptic talk and all of us ducking your questions, but you should give Jacob a chance." He said softly. Lily stood silent processing the words and debating whether or not she would give Jacob the chance to explain. Frankly, she was more than a little mad that she was being involved in all this craziness. Embry could see the indecision wash over her face. "I know you don't understand now but soon you'll realize just why this is so important. The thing is, you just have to trust us…you need to trust Jacob."

_How am I supposed to trust people that I barely know? _She posed the question to herself silently. They stood silently for a moment until they heard two more wolves howl in the distance.

"Ok, now I'm going to need to you stay here when I phase. You need to keep a distance and the others will stand between us, just in case."

"Just in case? Why?" Lily asked wide eyed.

"Phasing has been become easier for us over the past year, but it is still connected to our emotions. When we phase, we still run the risk of losing control of our emotions, like if we are angry or upset. Most of the time we can control it, but anyone who stands too close to us when we phase is at risk to get hurt. That's a risk we don't like to take so keeping a distance is just a precaution."

"Oh," Lily replied. "That makes sense." _None_ _of this makes sense_, she thought and Lily didn't like the sound of being at the mercy of four supposed werewolves. She looked up at the edge of the forest anxiously and gasped. Embry turned to watch his three friends emerge from the woods.

A gray wolf, which was the smallest of the three, walked toward Lily flanked by a larger wolf on each side. Lily couldn't believe her eyes. The three wolves were huge, larger than any wolf she had ever seen.

"Who is who?"

"Quil is on the left, Leah is in the middle, and Seth is on the right." He said and then addressed the wolves. They turned their heads and met his gaze. "I'm going to phase but stand guard between us."

Lily looked on in shock as the three wolves nodded in recognition of the command and moved to form a wall between Embry and herself. She clutched Embry's shoes to her chest as he walked toward the edge of the woods and stopped. Embry began to shake faintly like a shiver was rolling down his spine. The shaking intensified and Embry's face twisted as if he were in pain. Lily stood cemented to the ground as the scene unfolded before her and her eyes widened as Embry's skin transformed into fur. The shorts Embry wore shred into small tatters of fabric. She watched his form mutate and the scream that emitted from his mouth became a howl. In a matter of seconds, Embry's human form no longer existed and a fourth gigantic werewolf stood before her. Leah turned and stared at Lily with a question she understood. _Do you believe us now?_ Lily nodded and realized there was no turning back.

**Author's note: This might be the last update until last week, but if I get chapter 11 completed this weekend. I'll do my best to post it up. I'm going on a job interview out of state and I'll be gone the week. I'll keep writing, just don't know if I'll be able to post.**

**Ok, read and enjoy. Please review. Let me know what you think. 0)**


	12. Tell Me Lies, Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

Chapter 11: Tell Me Lies, Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

The two girls spent the rest of the weekend keeping up pretenses in front of Mrs. Clearwater with a strained politeness, though only Leah, Lily and Seth were able to detect it. Even though their mother knew her children's valuable secret, it didn't prevent them from keeping certain things from her. In some ways, she preferred it that way; the family secret had already had devastating consequences for the Clearwater family. Mrs. Clearwater remained blissfully unaware of the events in the clearing and seemed pleased that Leah seemed to be making new friends.

"So what did you girls do today?" Mrs. Clearwater asked in a bubbly tone. Lily could feel the guarded glances Leah sent her when her mother wasn't looking.

"Oh, Leah just gave me a tour around the rez and introduced me to her friends." Lily answered vaguely, still feeling Leah's eyes bore into her. _Apparently, I'm not the only one keeping secrets, _Lily thought.

"That's nice." Mrs. Clearwater responded. "I'm so glad you and my daughter are friends. You should come over more often for dinner, dear." Lily smiled unsure of what to say, but Leah didn't give her the chance to worry about that for long.

"That's nice, mom," Leah smiled. "I would love to have her over again, but I know that Lily has a lot of studying to do and her dad is pretty strict about school work." Only Lily and Seth seemed to catching the pleading look in Leah's eyes. Clearly, faking a long term friendship was not what Leah had in mind.

"Yeah," Lily interjected. "My dad is pretty strict about making sure all my schoolwork gets done, and then there is applying for colleges and scholarships for next year, so my schedule is usually pretty full. But thank you for the invitation. It was very nice of you." Mrs. Clearwater seemed slightly disappointed but smiled and went back to eating her dinner. Leah sighed with relief as the four finished their dinner in a slightly awkward silence.

The tension between the two girls was not confined to public interactions; Lily could feel the strain between she and Leah when they were alone. Although, it had a slightly different tone, as if Leah were ultimately trying to avoid her altogether or at least just trying to avoid any conversation with her. She sensed that Leah had an impenetrable wall around her that she would never let down so Lily was left to ponder her thoughts with little answers.

Lily had sensed that she had some kind of connection with Jacob from the moment she locked eyes with him, but she was never able to define what that was. Never had any boy had this kind of impact on her and she still knew so little about him. Why had Leah said that she was like Claire and Emily? What did that mean for Jacob and her? And why had Leah seemed so reluctant to even approach the subject of them again? What did Quil, Embry, and Seth understand in the clearing that she didn't? It was like she was trying to put a giant puzzle together and she was still missing the key pieces, pieces she would have to wait to get since Leah constantly deflected her questions. Every time Lily gathered enough courage to break the tense silence, Leah only replied one answer every single time.

"Talk to Jacob," she'd say. _Easy for you to say, _she thought, _you won't let me speak to him until I leave. _To say that Lily became frustrated by Leah constantly ducking her questions was an understatement. It didn't help that Leah forbade her to leave her presence until Sunday evening, though Lily found this fact to be somewhat amusing. _For someone who clearly doesn't want me around, she sure seems insistent that I stay put. _Lily thought and she was grateful when Leah finally fell asleep.

She lay awake staring at Leah's ceiling unable to close her eyes. She no longer felt angry or upset with Jacob about what transpired at the bonfire, only excited and overwhelmed. It all seemed too much to wrap her head around. This morning she would have done anything to avoid speaking to him ever again, now she wished she could speak to him immediately. She couldn't help but feel restless and impatient as the minutes ticked slowly by. There were moments were Lily felt like defying Leah's orders but she had the feeling that it would be a mistake she ultimately would regret. She was grateful when the following day passed far quicker than she anticipated.

Leah drove in silence as she took Lily home on Sunday evening and Lily was grateful that she would finally be released from lockdown. The girls remained quiet as Leah rolled to a stop in front of the Matson residence but she didn't cut the engine. Clearly, Leah wanted to be rid of Lily as much as Lily wanted to be rid of her.

"Remember, if your dad asks we--" Leah began but Lily cut her off.

"We watched movies with Kim, Sara, and Kaya and we went to lunch with them this afternoon in Port Angeles." She recited with annoyed impatience. "I got it."

"Good," Leah said eyeing Lily narrowly. "I don't want your dad to get suspicious."

"My dad is always suspicious." Lily said with a pause. "Look, relax, this isn't the first time I've lied to my father." _It's just the biggest thing I've ever lied to him about, _she thought. Leah continued without skipping a beat.

"And remember; don't give him too much information."

"I've got it." Lily reiterated annoyed.

"Alright." Leah said only partially convinced. She knew that once Lily left her sight, all she could do was trust this girl she barely knew with her secret, a task that would take effort. Showing Lily her secret, Jacob's secret, was her Hail Mary pass and she prayed that it was going to be successful. "Here." She added shoving a piece of folded paper at Lily.

"What's this?"

"Jacob's number. I didn't know if you already had it. So, if you get the chance, call him tonight." Leah suggested though her tone indicated that it was an order. Lily turned the paper in her hands slowly nodding her head, though she couldn't deny that she was more than a little tired of Leah's orders. _It's like I'm trading one jailer for another._

"Ok, thanks." Lily replied as she opened her door to step out. Leah forced a half smile on her face but Lily wondered if the smile was one of some unspoken understanding or if she was just happy to finally be rid of her.

Lily quickly shoved the paper into her jean pocket and stepped out of the car. She closed the door behind her and slung her duffel bag of deceit over her shoulder as she walked to the front door. She felt a twinge of apprehension creep up through her stomach like a hot wave as it swelled into her chest and settle there. She didn't like lying to her father although his strictness sometimes made her feel it was utterly necessary. Lily knew if she was going to convince him, she was going to have to be calculating and thorough. After yesterday in the clearing, she at least understood that this secret was vitally important to protect no matter what the cost, even if she didn't have all the details. She did her best to relax her mind and her body as she slipped her key into the lock.

The door creaked steadily open as Lily pushed it cautiously. She could hear Leah's car drive away and she hesitating knowing her father was, more likely than not, on the other side waiting for her to return. Lily prayed that she would be able to convince him quickly so she could escape to the privacy of her room. Like always, she found her father in his recliner reading the newspaper. It was the earliest and most consistent image she had of her father, always serious, always waiting.

"Hi, dad." She said as she closed the door. _Act natural, _she thought, _otherwise he'll know something is wrong._ Wrong, Lily pondered on that word for a moment. It seemed like the word didn't quite fit.

"Hi, honey." Her father replied breaking her momentary lapse of consciousness. "How was your, um, slumber party?" He said drawing out the last two words and furrowing his brow as if their formation felt unnatural in his mouth.

"Oh, it was great." She smiled even though the muscles in her face felt like they were fighting the expression. Lily could see her father stare at her plainly, waiting for her to elaborate. "I got to meet some of Leah's friends Kim, Sara, and Kaya. We watched movies and gossiped. You know _girl stuff_."

Her father nodded thoughtfully. Though he wished for slightly more detail, he had long since learned that "girl stuff" had become his daughter's typical teenage response since she turned thirteen. He learned to stop pressing for more details many years before he moved his family back to La Push. Besides, he trusted Lily despite how overly cautious and strict he was with her. She had never lied to him before so her vague answer did little rouse his suspicion.

"Did you do anything else?" He asked, hoping to continue a conversation with his daughter.

"We just went up to Port Angeles for lunch with the girls and looked around in the shops, nothing special." Lily's dad smiled at this answer, but that was mostly due to the fact that there seemed to be no boys in this equation, especially that Jacob Black. He had seen Jacob and his daughter walk to class when they thought he wasn't looking, but that's all they seemed to do at the moment. Dr. Matson knew he would swiftly swoop in if he saw anything beyond that, but for now he waited for Jacob to give him enough of a reason.

He knew that the Black family and the Clearwater's had close associations, like they were part of some sort of cult, and that fact made him apprehensive to release Lily from his supervision. It didn't matter that the council members spoke highly of both families or that the faculty of the school spoke highly of the boys he was so wary of, there was just something about them that he couldn't put his finger on though he was determined to find out. There was no way that he would ever allow his daughter to associate with Jacob Black and his friends outside of common courtesy. He would move his family half way across the world before he allowed that to happen.

"Well, it seems like you had a good time."

"Yeah," Lily replied. "Well, I should get upstairs. I have an English paper to write."

"I hope you haven't left your studies to the last minute, young lady." Her father said sternly with a frown.

"No. It is extra credit and not due until next week. I just want to get a little a head." She lied smoothly. She knew that the best way to end any conversation with her father revolved around her completing her studies. Her father smiled at her proudly and it made Lily silently wince. _You wouldn't be smiling if you knew what was really going on_.

"Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, sweetie." Lily turned and dashed up the stairs gracefully and sighed in relief as she stopped in front of her door. She peered quickly across the hallway into Avery's open door and saw him reading his comic books with his headphones on, two things their father begrudgingly allowed him for his free time. Lily was relieved that she wouldn't have prying ears and slipped into her room swiftly.

She turned on the lights and tiptoed over to her bed. Lily felt a bit like a prisoner trying to cover up her escape hole from the warden ever since she walked in the door. She knew if she got caught, there would be no second chances. Lily could hear the faint dial tone as she lifted the receiver and stared at the keypad. This was a moment where she was grateful that she had her own phone line. It was one of the few privileges she convinced her father to allow her. Of course, it had taken two years of straight A's and the usage of said phone was utterly conditional. Phone calls during the week had to be related to school work and weekend use was restricted to two hours a day. Lily supposed any other teenager would have gone stir crazy in this prison like environment with a warden like father, but the truth was social phone calls were never really an issue. Dr. Matson's career had moved them around so much; Lily didn't stay around long enough to make real friends. She reveled simply in the fact that her own phone line gave her privacy and privacy from her father was a luxury.

She retrieved the folded paper from her pocket and slowly unfolded it with a trembling hand. Her heart pounded in her chest as she began to dial the number and her mouth ran dry. _What am I going to say? _She thought as she paused. Her finger hovered hesitantly over the last number. Lily tried to steady her breathing and closed her eyes as her finger depressed the last key. She brought the phone up to her ear slowly as she listened to the phone ring.

"Hello." An unfamiliar voice said on the other end.

"Hi. May I speak with Jacob?" She replied as calmly as she could muster.

"Sure," Billy replied lightly and Lily felt herself relax at the sound of the friendly voice on the other end. "I'll go get him. He's in the garage."

"Thank you." Lily could hear the phone being placed on a hard surface with a dull thud. Her eyes remained closed as she continued to steady her nerves and her breathing. She felt like her body was rocking ever so slightly to the beat of her heart. In the distance she could hear the voice, she assumed to be Jacob's father, call for him in the distance.

"Who is it?" She heard Jacob say faintly.

"I don't know, some girl. I think it might be that Lily girl." Lily's eyes flew up and she felt heat creep up into her cheeks. In less than a minute, she heard someone pick up the phone as it slide roughly against the hard surface upon which it had been placed. The next thing she heard was Jacob's eager voice on the other end.

**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update and for the crappy chapter title…internet connection problems (bah). Read and review please. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	13. Mending Fences

Chapter 12: Mending Fences

The radio played in the background as Jacob leaned over the open hood of his car. He paid little attention to the songs coming out of the tiny little box and stared at the machinery before him. Tuning the engine and making other unnecessary modifications seemed to be the only thing that distracted him from the debacle that was the bonfire. Leah had told him that she would help him, she would talk to Lily and everything would be ok. Jacob laughed dryly to himself. _Who would have thought that I would have trusted Leah to fix my love life? _He thought.

But he hadn't heard a solitary word from her since Friday night. In fact, he realized suddenly that he hadn't heard from Quil or Seth this weekend. Not hearing from Embry still wasn't a gigantic surprise, he was probably still mad. _He'll come around eventually, _he told himself. Jacob tried to shake off his thoughts as he tightened nuts and bolts. He looked up from his car as he heard his father call from the porch. Someone was on the phone for him.

"Who is it?" Jacob yelled back to his father. Maybe it was Quil or Seth and he sighed. He didn't quite feel like talking to them tonight.

"I don't know, some girl." His father answered. "I think it might be that Lily girl." Jacob froze momentarily in place as his heart jack hammered in his chest. A smile crossed his lips. _Don't get a head of yourself, _he thought trying to reason with his hopes but he dropped his wrench and bolted for the house.

Jacob nearly knocked his father out of his wheelchair as he blew passed him into the house, but Billy only smiled at his son's enthusiasm. Jacob picked up the phone in an eager motion.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver breathlessly though not from being winded from running.

"Hi." Lily replied in a soft voice.

"Hey," Jacob said trying to contain his excitement. "I'm so glad you called. I was worried you would never speak to me again. I wanted to say that I'm really--" He stammered but Lily cut him off.

"Jacob, relax." She laughed in a gentle whisper. "Look, I can't talk long, my dad thinks I'm working on a paper and if I know him, he'll be up here to check on me soon."

"Ok."

"We need to talk." Lily said. Jacob's smile fell and he turned his back from his father's questioning and amused gaze.

"Oh." Jacob said as he cringed with disappointment. He didn't like the sound of those four words; they couldn't be a good thing. Lily laughed softly.

"Don't worry, it's not bad. I just think there are some things we need to discuss. I have some questions I need answered about what you said at the bonfire." Lily said quickly. "But we can't talk in school. I'll try to arrange something with Leah so she can get me out of the house."

"Ok." Jacob replied eagerly.

"Good." Lily said. "I have to go. My dad is coming."

"Ok." He said as excitement over took him again.

"Oh and, Jacob," Lily said in a rushed whisper. "I believe you." Lily hung up the phone quickly and Jacob stood frozen with the phone still at his ear. He slowly put the phone back on the hook and a smile returned to his lips. Billy smiled at the look of drunken happiness that played across his son's face.

"I'm going to go close up the garage." Jacob said in dazed stupor of euphoria. "And I should get to bed. I have school in the morning."

"Ok." Billy said chuckling. "Goodnight, Jacob."

"Night, Dad." Jacob headed to the garage and turned of the radio and shut off his shop lamp all the while his smile never left his face. He turned and walked out of the garage back to the house. When he walked in the front door, Billy was settled in front of the television and he looked up at Jacob with amusement. Jacob looked over at his father as if he just noticed him for the first time.

"Night, Dad. I'm going to get to bed. I've got school in the morning." Jacob blathered unaware that he had said the same thing less than five minutes earlier. Billy laughed heartily at his son but Jacob didn't seem to notice. He only continued to walk to his bedroom absentmindedly.

He shrugged off his shirt and kicked off his shoes as he plopped onto his bed. Jacob couldn't stop smiling and it seemed his heart would never quiet to let himself sleep, but soon his lids became heavy and Jacob drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

For the first time in past year, he had a dreamless sleep. No haunting visions of Bella which had lingered in his dreams, and no nightmares about losing Lily which flooded his sleep over the weekend. Jacob awoke with undimished excitement from last night. He had truly never been more excited to go to school.

Billy watched as his son bounded around the house happily with relief. He worried about him when he saw Jacob's mood begin to backslide after the bonfire. Billy wasn't sure what had happened and Jacob didn't elaborate, but he didn't need words to read the pain in his son's eyes.

He couldn't tell if the situation was worse than when Bella left and he knew the toll that took on Jacob. But Jacob did his best to hide any pain after Bella, and Billy knew it was partly so that he wouldn't have to worry about him. He knew the other reason was to keep the rest of the pack at bay since they rarely let Jacob alone after they brought him back. Yet that all seemed to fade away last night. One simple phone call wiped the sadness from Jacob's face and dissipated the sulking he tried to play off. Clearly, something had been resolved and Billy knew it would only be a matter of time before the details would be revealed. Until then, Billy would wait patiently and revel in his son's joy that had been long overdue.

The weather was dull and chilly as Jacob sped off on his motorcycle. The fine mist that fell only seemed to evaporate into steam as it landed on Jacob's bare arms, but the dreary weather did little to dampen his mood. In fact, he worried about little since he heard Lily's voice on the phone. Even the prospect of dealing with Embry's sour attitude wasn't going to bother him.

Jacob roared through the parking to his usual spot scattering groups of freshmen who still hadn't learned their lesson on the first day. He was surprised to see who was waiting for him as he shut the engine off. Jacob turned to face Quil and Seth, who he wasn't surprised to see waiting for him, but also Embry who stood leaning against the car with an expression Jacob regarded as unusual after the past week's events. Embry's face showed no sign of harbored resentment, no scowl, and no icy stare but a wide smile flashing a brilliant row of white teeth.

Jacob paused in confusion as the three boys greet him as if the events of the past week never happened. _Am I dreaming? _He wondered. _Or has Embry just been taken over by a pod person?_

"Hey, Jake." Embry said brightly as he clasped him over the shoulder. "Ready for another glorious week of school?" Jacob glanced at Quil and Seth looking for an explanation that didn't come then back at Embry.

"Uh, sure." Jacob replied slowly. _Maybe I should be careful not to make any sudden movements. _He thought cautiously.

"Awesome." Embry said continuing on as they headed towards the front doors. "Hey, I found some car parts this weekend. They are in pretty decent condition and figured you could use them. Mind if I bring them over after school?" Jacob stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry but did I miss something?" he questioned sincerely confused. "Last week you could have ripped me to shreds without a second thought and today you act like nothing happened. Why the sudden change?"

"Embry's mom finally decided to buy him that personality transplant he's needed." Seth joked and Embry eyed him warily. "Ok, ok, tough crowd, geez." He mumbled. Jacob eyed Quil who remained silent. Quil wasn't about to step in knowing this was ultimately for Jacob and Embry to settle. Embry's face softened and he looked at Jacob apologetically.

"Yea, I'm really sorry about that." Embry said. "Look, you are my best friend and I should have never let a girl come between that."

"And you just suddenly had this revelation?"

"No, Leah beat it into him." Seth quipped. Jacob stared at Seth unable to comprehend what Leah had to do with Embry understanding what Lily meant in his life. Embry continued to glare at Seth with growing annoyance.

"Come on, Seth, let's get inside before Embry kills you." Quil interjected. "This if for them to settle besides, wouldn't want you to have another run in with the principal. He is so mean and scary, after all." Quil grabbed Seth by the shoulders and pushed him inside leaving Embry and Jacob just outside the doors.

"Let's just say, I understand now, I understand what Lily means to you." Embry continued.

"How?" Was all Jacob could reply. He knew that Embry wasn't telling him something. _What the hell is going on?_

"Lily will tell you." Embry said clearly not wanting to go any further on the matter. Leah had strictly instructed Quil, Embry, and Seth not to speak a word of what happened in the clearing, not even to Jacob that was Lily's job now, and Embry wasn't about to piss Leah off again. "I hope you don't hold it against me. Friends again?"

"I don't know," Jacob joked. He laughed at the apprehension in Embry's eyes. "I'm just kidding. Friends." He said as he extended his hand.


	14. Running Interference

Chapter 13: Running Interference

Jacob was upbeat as he walked to first period. After a week of sheer tension and worry, things were finally back to normal with Embry. Jacob was grateful for whatever had transpired over the weekend, because not only were things with Embry repaired, so was his rift with Lily. All the heaviness that had settled in his chest was lifted and he felt like he could breathe again. Jacob was truly grateful to Leah for whatever miracle she managed to work and he wasn't sure there would be anyway he could ever truly repay her. Jacob felt like not much could ruin his mood but deep down he felt a pang of caution. He knew too well how quickly things could crumble, but even that thought couldn't hinder him from enjoying these moments when they came.

Ms. Moon's English class flew by in a blur and Jacob wasn't even thrown by the first pop quiz of the year. The entire class groaned at their teacher's mention of a quiz on _Romeo and Juliet_, but Jacob only laughed to himself. He remembered a time before vampires when there was nothing he hated more than pop quizzes. _Oh, how things have changed_. He thought.

Normally, Jacob would have scribbled his answers furiously, giving vague answers he prayed the teacher would be able to give him some credit for. Today, Jacob took his time writing down thoughtful answers, not just because he wasn't flustered by a pop quiz but because he actually read the material. After all, he had a lot of downtime after this past week and even Billy joked about his son's new found devotion to his studies.

"You know, you're friends should continue to come around less often. You might actually make honor roll." Jacob laughed in retrospect at his father's words now that the future of his friendship with Embry wasn't so bleak.

Jacob finished his last answer as the bell rang and he handed in his quiz to Ms. Moon with a smile.

"Well, Mr. Black," his teacher said with a surprised but confused smile. "You are the only student I've ever had hand in a pop quiz with a smile."

"No offense, Ms. Moon, but your quiz was easy."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make them harder." She replied as she glanced at the clock. "You better hurry off to your next class, Jacob; I wouldn't want Dr. Nazi to give you a detention." Jacob looked at his teacher with a surprised glare wondering if he had really heard her call the new principal, Dr. Nazi. _Hmm, dissension in the ranks all ready. I wonder how many other teachers feel this way._ He thought. Jacob laughed lightly as Ms. Moon blushed at her blunder.

"Ugh," Ms. Moon said putting her hand to her forehead scrambling how to play off her faux pas. "You didn't hear that from me." She said with a faint plea.

"Hear what?" Jacob smiled innocently as he turned to head out of door, and Ms. Moon flashed a relaxed smile in response.

Even with his natural speed and agility, Jacob just made it to P.E. at the sound of the final bell. Mr. Wharton eyed Jacob and tapped his watch in reprimand. Quil and Embry were already waiting for him in the locker room when he walked in.

"Hey, Jake." Embry said flashing a bright smile. "Are you ready to crush the competition?" Jacob laughed at his friend in response.

"What are we even doing today?" he asked.

"Basketball." Embry replied rubbing his hands together manically. "The three of us will be unstoppable."

"Oh great," Quil added rolling his eyes. "Mr. Wharton will be sure to recruit us to the basketball team too."

"Hey, when you've got it. You've got it." Embry shrugged.

"Yea, Quil, I believe the saying is hate the game not the player." Jacob added jokingly. He chuckled at his friend, as Quil's face remained solemn.

"Well, it would be nice if that "game" didn't keep us on Dr. Matson's radar." He said as Jacob nodded in agreement. He knew Quil had a point. "I can't help but feel that he is always gunning for us. If I were you, Jake, I'd keep things as low key as possible with Lily. Right now he is the only major wrench that could jam up the works."

"Way to ruin the mood, man." Embry said.

"He's just being realistic." Jacob mumbled.

"He's just being a mood killer." Embry interjected. "Look, I'm not saying you aren't right but honestly, does Dr. Shenanigans think he could stop them from being together?" He added with raised eyebrows. Quil's irritation with Embry became visible on his face and Jacob stepped in before it escalated to a fight.

"Enough." Jacob commanded. "You are both right." Quil looked at Jacob in alarm and Jacob read Quil's thoughts in his eyes.

"I can't believe that you would actually consider using what we are to strong arm him." Quil hissed.

"What!?" Jacob replied in alarm. "No. I wouldn't use what we are to strong arm him, but I'm pretty confident that Lily has a mind of her own, and if her father is half as smart as he claims, then he'll allow Lily to make her own decision."

"Well, you are more optimistic than me." Quil's scowl soften slightly but he still didn't seem appeased.

"Let's just cross that bridge when we get there." Jacob said ending the discussion. Quil looked at Jacob wanting to say something in protest but he knew it was no use, Jacob's word was final.

The boys easily dominated the team they were set against in class. Even the boys who were eager the first week to show off their athletic prowess were beginning to show signs of discontent when set against Jacob, Quil, and Embry. The three boys were winning any game or physical fitness test that Mr. Wharton set in front of them and it was leaving a sour taste in everyone's mouth. Everyone except the girls in class, who to Embry's delight, became the boy's unofficial cheerleaders.

"Look man, we have our own fan club!" He laughed with delight. He looked over at the girls and winked as he dribbled the ball, easily maneuvering around the defense.

"Just shut up and play, man." One of the boys on the other team called out in frustration. A mischievous smile crossed Embry's face.

"Don't mind if I do." Embry spun and ran around the boy desperately trying to get the ball from him and drove hard to the basket. Embry leapt in the air and slammed the ball through the hop pulling hard on the rim with his steely grip. The class gasped at the sound of the glass backboard shattering into a million pieces as it rained down on the floor. Jacob and Quil looked at each other in a mix of alarm and frustration. _Great, so much for keeping under the radar._

The girls in the class screamed at the loud blast of Mr. Wharton's whistle.

"All right, everyone get changed. Mr. Call I want to see you in my office after class and go get the janitor." Embry shrugged his shoulders innocently as if to suggest to Mr. Wharton that he didn't know his own strength and headed off to find the janitor. Jacob and Quil trailed the rest of the class to the locker room.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Quil seethed. "Was he not listening earlier?" Though Jacob was worried about the possible consequences of Embry's little stunt, he realized there was no use worrying about things that hadn't transpired yet.

"Well, look at it this way, at least Mr. Wharton won't recruit us to the basketball team anytime soon." Quil eyed Jacob narrowly, his anger unmoved in his face by Jacob's quip. He was about to say something when Embry bounced in the locker room giddy as if he were proud of himself.

"Did you guys see that?" Embry said excitedly. "The NBA has nothing on me, that was awesome!"

"What were you thinking, Embry?" Quil hissed in a low voice through clenched teeth.

"Relax, it's all part of my plan." Embry replied dismissively.

"Oh, you have a plan?" Quil added in sarcastic anger.

"Yes," Embry mocked. "You worry too much."

"And with good reason," Quil countered. "You're reckless."

"Enough." Jacob interjected as Quil and Embry stared each other down. "Keep your voices down."

"Look," Embry said peeling his eyes off Quil and looking at Jacob. "Dr. Know-It-All will be so busy with me; Jake can have an uninterrupted lunch with Lily." His friends stared at him with an incredulous look.

"You're insane." Quil murmured.

"Maybe so, but if it's shenanigans Dr. Matson wants, then its shenanigans he'll get."

"Well, master of ingenious plans, you forgot one little thing, there is still an entire period before lunch. What makes you think that Dr. Matson will spend two whole periods to dole out a punishment?" Quil asked infuriated.

"Other than the fact that the man _loves_ to hear the sound of his own voice?"

"Quil is right, Emb." Jacob added solemnly. "There does appear to be a flaw in your grand plan."

"I'm disappointed in your lack of faith, honestly. It hurts me." Embry said with feigned sadness, though his friends weren't amused. Embry sighed. "Lighten up, I have to report to the office during fourth period because Dr. Matson is on an "important conference call", so this gets him off your back. You are welcome by the way."

"I hope you know what you are doing." Quil muttered as he grabbed his backpack from his locker.

"You know a simple thank you will do. Besides the heat is on me remember?" A flash of anger crossed Quil's face as he stepped in front of Embry leaving his face inches from his friend's.

"No," Quil growled deeply trying to control the quivering rolling down his back. "You seem to forget that it's not just on you!" Jacob stepped in and put his hand on his friend's chest.

"Enough, Quil." Jacob said in a quick whisper looking around at the other students in the locker room. He knew that if Quil's anger went unchecked the consequences would be devastating. "This is not the time or place, walk away. Now." Quil, still seething, turned and walked away without another word.

"Jeez, what's up his butt?" Embry asked annoyed. Jacob sighed. _So much for a good mood._

"I appreciate the gesture, Emb, but Quil is right. It doesn't just impact you and that stunt could easily expose our secret. We don't need Dr. Matson digging around."

"Relax, Jake, I'm going to keep the heat on me for as long as possible. You will become the farthest thought from his mind when I'm done with him. It is the least I can do for the way I behaved last week." Embry said solemnly. Jacob nodded his head silently hoping his friend was right.

**Author's note: Hey, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. The next chapter might take a little longer as well, I've been pressed for time to sit and write, plus my internet has been complete crap over the past few weeks. I promise the next chapter will finally be Lily and Jake's conversation (don't worry I'm working on it). I wanted it to be this chapter but I felt like it would jump to far ahead in the story. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep'em coming.**


	15. author's note

**Author's note: Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated. I've been working five jobs for the last few months. The next chapter is half-way written. I'm working on getting it finished. I hope it will be up soon. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story!**


End file.
